The Prince and the Witch
by Ciry
Summary: Is it possible for a witch to be together with a prince? Her story and the Vongola. In which love found its place in the heart of the mafia. Main: BelOC slight: 27K, 5986, OC80, 18OC, LamPin, RyoHana, 6996, etc.
1. Target I

**A/N: **hey there! after a very long break, i decided to write again, so kindly go easy on me :) anyway this chapter serves as my oc's character profile transformed into a chapter...and more. so yeah...it's a little emo btw. also about the hetero pairings with the vongola it will be kyokoxtsuna, haruxgokudera, hanaxryohei, ipinxlambo, ocxhibari, ocxyamamoto, and chromexmukuro i'm planning on working on another two ocs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**-oo0oo-**

**Target I: The Debut of the Student Council President**

**-oo0oo-**

Beneath a dark alley stood a couple; the guy, obviously a pervert - on the reason that he brought his girlfriend in one of the least safest place so that they can do their "bonding moments". Then again, the girl is not actually his girlfriend. She is just a girl he met just a while ago. The girl, on the other hand, who seemed a bit lost a while ago then decided to ask for directions on the ever-so-kind man who brought her to this wretched place.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ask the said girl. Apparently, the guy he hooked up with is not the kind of guy who takes it slow.

"Why? Is this place not romantic enough for you?" He replied. How lucky is he, the girl came walking to him as if he is the ideal guy and actually pick-up on him. And she isn't exactly one of those who are desperate. He can tell. She's a real cutie – long black hair, nice figure, pretty face. Anyone would wonder if she has already a boyfriend, and even if she has none, plenty of guys would definitely ask her out the moment they see her.

"This is not actually what I had in mind when I ask you _where do you think is the most romantic place to spend with a guy..." _From the looks of the situation, she can tell what is about to happen. She tried to avoid his gaze and a blush is growing in her face, feeling all shy at the moment. Well surprisingly, she is not actually scandalized at the thought of _being involved_ with a stranger. How old is she anyway. Is it not about time to be _into_ these things? She can handle it.

"From what I recall, you ask: _where is the most romantic place to spend with a guy like me…"_ He whispered to her ear, earning the shy girl another blush. He went to her and trapped her into a wall. He held her close to him. His hand reaches towards her and holds her hair, playing with it. Then his hand moves to her face, caressing it like a real lover would. And his face moves closely towards her, engaging her into a kiss. But before he could do so…

"Wait!" She called out He stopped for a brief moment. What a shy girl! Realizing that the girl does not want to be kissed – on the lips, he then proceed to do her neck. He kissed it as if telling her that he wanted more than that, and he is definitely going to do more than that. But as soon as he could do more damage, the said girl he is currently molesting punch him! The guy was taken aback by her punch. It was quite painful, but not enough to knock him down.

"I SAID WAIT, Didn't I? Did you not hear me?" He is definitely surprise by the attack - her attack. And the way she yelled at him is surprising as well. Well not really, it was a normal yell someone would give if they are being forced to do something they don't want to do. But, she is just so willing he thought, and she was the one who initiated it! - Picking-up on him. So where did that girl went?

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BITCH?" She punched him again – harder. And this time he is definitely knocked down. He is sitting on his butt as he rubbed the sore part she hit. That girl can REALLY punch he thought.

"Oh zip it." And this time she kicked him and fell on his back. She kicked his stomach. He shifted as he yelled expressions of pain. "Ow! Ow! Quit it!" She didn't stop, she continued to kick him. "Hey wimp!" The guy is a big time wimp, he can't even stand after a few minor hits, and thus he can't fight back or defend himself, and here she thought the guy will give her a much harder time finishing the job. She should have known that this will end up like this. What kind of fool would fall for such a corny line anyway?

"Your money – give it to me!" She demanded. Everything was all a scam. She pick-up on him - a guy with no life, except gambling, vices, women (if you consider that a life); then she let him lure her into a secluded place so that no will see them, especially her while she robbed the hell out of the guy, then beat him up so hard she won't remember him.

**-oo0oo-**

The sun rises at Namimori and waking up painfully – as inflicted by a baby hitman tutor marks Sawada Tsunayoshi's day. As usual he finds himself late for school so he dashes out of his house, but not before grabbing a toast his mother Nana prepared for him in the kitchen. On his way to school he is greeted by his self-proclaimed right hand man Gokudera Hayato with a loud and proud _Ohayo Juudaime! _Followed by Namimori's resident black-haired athlete or as Gokudera would call him _baseball freak, _Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna aknowledge them with a return of greeting. Gokudera is holding a fist while doing his best to restrain himself because of anger. How dare that baseball freak get near the tenth? Idiocy is a disease, he might get his beloved tenth infected. Yamamoto will just wear his usual happy-go-lucky smile which will make Hayato irritated even more and pick a fight on the tall guy. Tsuna, being the kind and sweet, not to mention nervous guy he is will try to calm Gokudera with a sweatdrop. It's really usual; a daily routine.

The trio walked together to school like they always do. At times like this, Tsuna will wonder on how ironic it was that not so long ago, he was fighting with a very dangerous opponent from Kokuyo and all his friends were reduced to a catastrophic state of injury and deep wounds. He is quite happy that everyone has finally regained full health in a quite short period of time. All thanks to the medical experts of the Vongola Family – which sooner or later he will became boss of, much to his displease and denial.

And so Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto phased their way towards Namimori Middle School. There would be constant arguments on the way as usual – well Hayato is arguing, Takeshi will just laugh and say some stuff about baseball. So as they turn towards the route they usually take, a car pull-over at the corner. The black car looks quite expensive and from the looks of it, the owner is quite rich. From the car emerged a lady in her early twenties. She is wearing black attire that compliments the car and a tight ponytail. She also has something in one of her ears that seems like an earphone for communication purposes. She resembles those bodyguards for princesses or heiresses that are only seen in television. The lady opens the door of the passenger-seat and from there a girl exited the car. She thanked the lady and allowed her to close the door for her. The lady bid her ojou-sama a safe trip and wished her to have a good day before she went back inside the car and leave, probably to keep an eye on her from a distance as what her ojou-sama preferred. The guys saw all these and had made eye-contact with the girl.

"Ohayo!" She greeted them. The girl is wearing the female uniform of the guys she just greeted. She wears her hair with a pair of ponytails on opposite sides of the head. Her hair is black but quite greenish giving it a dark-green appearance, just like in anime.

"Ohayo, Himemiya-kaicho!" They greeted back. Himemiya Anzaki is the student council president of their school. She, like them is a second year student. They are also in the same class but she always skipped school for many reasons. There is this one time that she got involved in an accident and wasn't able to come to school for quite a long while. There is also this one time where she will cut class or rather exempted and has a need to go the infirmary or do her duties in the student council office. On rare occasions, she would use her power to give herself special treatment in very subtle ways, but nonetheless she gets the job done and that is what matters.

The guys greeted their kaicho with different expressions. Yamamoto greeted her the way he greeted everyone else - with a big bright smile. He would admire her green eyes, something people consider her assets but he is not interested at her, she doesn't play baseball. Gokudera just greeted her as if he was forced to do so – a polite gesture would anyone call it - returning a greeting. She's just another pretty girl in his class. Heh, she's nothing special. Sometimes she would beat him with having the highest scores, but she's not all that. Tsuna greeted her with an alarm then try to regain his composure, but failed to do so, gaining a slight blush of embarrassment while he's at it. She smiled at them in return then proceeded to walk towards the school. Tsuna would blush at her cheerful smile. She is also quite the pretty lady with her twin tails and slender physique, not to mention big green eyes. She's….well, gorgeous, but Sasagawa Kyoko is still prettier in his opinion.

"It's been a while since I saw kaicho. I guess she's feeling quite well." Takeshi commented. Himemiya has been absent from class for quite a while because of a flu.

"Heh, I really don't care. I bet she just made-up that lame excuse or something."

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, please don't say that, what if it's true. Besides, I don't think someone like her would do something like that. She's the student council president and a role model for other students. She needs to gain the teacher's trust. She can be a little scary sometimes…" Well, like other violent scary student council president, she yells at students and beats them up sometimes. It's necessary for her to do this kind of things so that she can get respect from students especially those upperclassmen. "and she's the only one who has the guts to order Hibari-san." Tsuna continued. As the student council president, she has authority over the disciplinary committee, although even she is quite nervous when it comes to giving orders to the scariest person in Namimori.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're too naïve."

"Eh? Reborn! When did you get here?" Reborn has been following Tsuna. It's his job as a katekyo. What if an opportunity to teach Tsuna or something that will help him on becoming a mafia boss came across on his way to school? He cannot miss that.

"Everything is not what it seems. Didn't I teach you that, No-Good-Tsuna?"

**-oo0oo-**

"You are…Sawada Tsunayoshi, ne?" Anzaki asked. Just a little while ago, Himemiya Anzaki was dozing at the infirmary until she was awaken at the sound of a man entering the said room. She wasn't able to sleep last night due to some late night activities. The said man was apparently Tsuna who was unluckily tasked to run an errand towards the clinic.

"Ha-Hai! Please forgive me for disrupting your sleep kaicho, I didn't mean to!" Tsuna bowed his head in desperation of asking for pardon for the _crime _he thinks he committed. When he entered the room, he noticed that the person in charge is not around so he tried to look for him just to make sure when he stumbles upon the bed in which the slumbering president is taking her nap. "I-I..I will go now…!" He said, as he tried to run away.

"Wait!" She called out. She immediately got up from bed and walked towards him. He halted his tracks as soon as he heard her call. "I need to ask you something." This caught his attention and felt nervous all of a sudden. "Is it true?" She walked towards him even further until they are mere centimeters from each other. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. "Are you the tenth boss of the Vongola Family?"

"HIIEEEEEEE!" How on earth did she know? He thought. He stepped back a few steps away from her and fell on his butt because of his own clumsiness and surprise. "Uh-Uh…Of course not! Why would you think that?" He lied, trying to keep the mafia thing a secret. Well he did intend to keep rejecting the title every time the topic is brought up.

"You don't need to lie. You know you can trust me." She bent down to his level and uttered the words as if she was…she was…a lover! Her tone signified care and…seductiveness! She's trying to seduce him. He certainly did not see that coming. He never knew this side of her. She seemed so sophisticated, and dignified, and way out of his league. He never even imagined that she will talk to him! And here she is, actually at his knees, flirting with him, not to mention her outfit added to his nervousness. Her hair is no longer in bunches and she got rid of her ribbon and yellow blazer. Some of her buttons were undone. She was sleeping when he got there and had gotten herself pretty comfortable for it.

"H-How did you know?" He said in between of stutters. His nervousness increased as she approached him even closer. She's crawling over Tsuna, but he just move farther away from her.

"I've been looking at you for quite a while." She muttered softly. Who would have ever thought that a powerful mafia boss is attending her school? Now all she needs to do is get closer to him as possible. Who knows how much she can get from him. She acts like those money/power-grabbing whores that act as trophy wives for those filthy billionaires.

"Do you now?" All eyes turned to the baby hitman who entered by the window. "Ciaossu!"

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Anzaki stood from her position and acknowledge the baby. She looked at him with weary and tried to analyze the hitman.

"So, you're the famous Reborn." Her tone changed – from the flirty one to a serious kind.

"I never thought you'll be such a naughty kid. Don't harass my student, he's already taken." Referring to the daughter of the Sasagawa household who captured Tsuna's heart.

"So I've heard. I just took my chances." Tsuna just stared at the two with awe and surprise. He's quite shock and a little confused. So the president knows Reborn as well. Then, all of a sudden the door burst open and revealed two figures: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Tenth!" Hayato called out. He was worried about his beloved boss and decided to follow him. Takeshi joined him because he was quite worried about the little guy as well, Tsuna took an awfully lot of time and that caused them to check up on him. Hayato noticed that Tsuna was on the floor and he was eventually alarmed. "Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"Kaicho, you're here?.. And the kid too?" Takeshi declared when he noticed. Reborn greeted them with his ciaossu while Anzaki just looked at them, or glared. She looked at them suspiciously – still maintaining her seriousness and putting up her guard.

"Tenth! What happened here? Oi! You there! Did you do something to the tenth?" Hayato demanded to Anzaki whom he finds is the only suspicious one around the room. He'll never forgive anyone who tried to hurt the Tenth even if she's a girl. "Are you an assassin sent over to kill the Tenth? Just who are you?"

"She's the Bovino Princess." Reborn stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Well, that's quite a revelation. The student council president is mafia too. Tsuna just yelled his hiiee while Takeshi just looked surprised then smiled again. So she's playing the mafia game too – Yamamoto would think. Gokudera is surprised as well but quickly became alarmed again, knowing the real identity of the girl. He immediately got in between her and Tsuna and glared at her.

"Tenth, stay back! She's dangerous. She's that menace that brings misfortune and bad luck. She's An, The Witch of the North!" Hailing from North Italy, and known for bringing bad luck, Anzaki also known as An has earned the nickname _Witch of the North._

"And you're Smokin' Dynamite Hayato." Apparently familiar with the silver-haired guy as well, she glared and wrinkled her nose in irritation, she didn't like the way he spoke of her and felt insulted in different levels. She turned her head towards Reborn.

"Why if it isn't an honor to be known by the strongest hitman in the world; I'm flattered, Arcobaleno." Reborn smirked at her. She has done her research. He wonders if he'll be able to make her a member of Tsuna's family, after all he did his research on her as well. She surrendered her rights as candidate for boss and was sent to Japan in a self exile in order to be not involved in any attempts of assassinating the recognized Bovino heir, or rather to no longer bring misfortune to the Bovino family. Furthermore, with the help of her own katekyo, Sara one of the strongest female hitman, she will be an excellent hitman as well. Although, she still works for the Bovino family, she might reconsider working for Tsuna. He trusts his student that he will be able to earn the respect of the fallen princess.

"From the way things turned out, I can see that I wouldn't gain anything here anymore." An spoke. Realizing that she is in a state of disadvantage, she might as well give up on using the Vongola. "I have no business here much left. I'm going now." That is who she really is. The Student Council President is a daughter of Bovino; a witch known to bring bad luck and misfortune even to her famiglia; someone who drive herself away in hopes that she will no longer be blamed for all her family's circumstances; and yet a girl who is corrupt in her own ways, utilizing anything or anyone to her own advantage.

**-oo0oo-**

Tsuna never saw the student council president throughout the whole day after that incident. She didn't even attend their classes. As for him, he finds himself in a state of confusion, surprise..yada, yada, et cetera. But before he can begin to imagine over-exaggerated things regarding the situation, he decided not to think about it anymore and go home, after all his day is almost over and night time has completely taken over the city of Namimori

And so he's walking and walking…and…he's lost. _'Stupid Tsuna! You're really no-good!' _he thought. He made a wrong turn at a corner, and now he's in a completely foreign deserted place. What a bad day this turned out for him – unlike that couple in the corner, who is quite intimate in his opinion. Speaking of intimate couples who is about to make-out, a blushing Tsuna immediately hide, scandalize by the public display of affection. And as the guy about to launch himself towards his girlfriend, the said girl immediately pushed him lightly just enough for the guy to make a few steps backwards.

"Don't…do that again.!" The girl said. She sounds annoyed. She also sounds familiar to Tsuna. He then decided to take a peek at the couple in order to recognize the girl, and to his surprise it was none other than the student council president. _'It's Himemiya-kaichou. I didn't know she has a boyfriend…wait, if she has a boyfriend then why was she flirting with me?'_

"C'mon on babe, I know we just met and all but don't be shy now." The guy replied. An simply rolled her eyes. _'Perverted beast.' _She thought. "I'm currently not in the mood to be flirty and all, you see I'm having a bad day because a guy rejected me this morning so in order to take out all my frustrations, I decided to pick on you." She declared to him, oh-so mightily. She's in the mafia, trained to be a boss since childhood, there's nothing to fear about a random guy in the street. "Now give me all your money so I can proceed with my next victim!"

"I'll give it to you, after you're done _rendering your services." _The nerve! Treating her like a whore. Well she admits she acts like one but she never actually did something so disgusting. She just…teased – never actually done "_it". _"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF – AH!" She was about to slap him, when he caught her arm. He's fast and her anger caused her to let her guard down. He immediately took his advantage and pinned her down. She's trapped. The guy grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it off her. Tsuna watching all the commotion is panicking himself. _'Oh no! Himemiya-kaichou!'_

"You're under arrest!" _'HIEEE!' _It's…It's…Reborn! And he's wearing a policeman's costume. Reborn greeted him and introduce himself as Officer Reborn. Tsuna simply shrugged off his character portrayal because of panic. "Reborn, what should I do? The president…she's being…WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"Dame Tsuna, be a gentleman and save her."

"Eh? How am I supposed to do that?" And with that, Leon transformed and was aimed at Tsuna. Reborn shoots and Tsuna is about to score some hentai's head. Tsuna, in dying-will mode attacked the guy and beat him up until he's unconscious, saving An in the nick of time. When the flame in his head finally died, the guy fell on the ground, with a little life much left in his system. The baby hitman, just smirk, satisfied with his student's performance he disappeared in the darkness. Tsuna walked up to An, now sitting and no longer messy looking – well not as messy as before. "A-ano kaichou, are you alright?"

"Why?" She asked in a serious tone. He was confused, did he do something wrong. "Why save me?"

"Eh?…because it was the right thing to do? I mean, anyone in my position would do the same." He replied, rubbing the back of his head, feeling all shy and uneasy for the moment.

"In your position?.." She contradicts that statement. "Hours ago, I just harassed you, then declared that I will use you for my own good." Tsuna was surprised. She has a point for asking why he saved her. "You're too kind Sawada." She can see it in his eyes. He even let the pervert guy live. If it was her, the guy is probably being fetched by the grim reaper by now. Kindness is a sign of weakness she would think.

It's already late; it will be dangerous to live her alone, considering what happened to her moments ago. He decided to accompany her home. "You know, I don't even need your help, it's dangerous to meddle with other people's business." He apologized, which annoyed her. How can someone like him be a mafia boss?...Seriously?

"Are you not afraid of me or something? Do you not want to avoid me as much as possible?" Tsuna was confused again, he try to remember what Gokudera told him about her. An, The Witch of the North, she will cast her cursed upon you and bring you bad luck. Her deceased mother was involved in an _accident. _Well in another person's point of view, An's mother was _accidentally involved_ in the attempt to assassinate the said child. The little witch has shared her little curse on her own mother; she experienced the misfortune that the witch of the north has brought.

"You know what, I'm still stressed out. I'm going to pick-up another guy." This did not just confused Tsuna, it anger him as well. Why would she do something so outrageous and dangerous? Why would she keep hurting herself? He slapped her. She was about to protest with anger but he cut her off.

"STOP IT! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO STOP IT ALREADY? HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH ALREADY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ANYWAY?" The impact of the slap left her cheek to redden with soreness. Some of her hair fell on her face as well. Tsuna is serious. His expression resembles his look whilst in dying-will mode.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY?" She was surprised by his actions and sudden outburst, so surprised that she can't hold her tears anymore. Her mother, her famiglia, everyone – they are all…_in danger_ because of her. It's not like she wanted any of those _accidents_ to happen so why blame her. Since childhood, this is what always been told to her. _It was all because of you_. She was _responsible_ for all of it.

Tsuna examines her. She was crying. Her tears, he can tell they are not fake; they are honest; they signify her real feelings. She is definitely not doing this only for fun. Then what is her reason then? Then it hit him. "Kaicho,.." He began. She is a witch, condemned by her _own _faimiglia - the people who should shelter her with love and care. In the end, as strong and independent as she may seem, she still seeks affection. But why hurt her self? It's like she's punishing her self. For what crime then? For existing. Her very existence is the cause of all unpleasant incidents. She is to blame for all of it.

"Forgive yourself." _What?_ He surprised her. And it is a pleasant surprise. Her eyes are glowing with encouragement. _Forgive her self? Is she even allowed to do that?_ But Tsuna told her she should...and she wants to believe him. He understands her. But how can he, in such period of time?

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a good person. Tears began to fill her eyes again. She looks down as if defeated "Saying things like that." She uttered.

**-oo0oo-**

An finds the Vongola Tenth to be intriguing. He really is amazing. He saved her from the biggest predicament of her life, and for that she owes him. Now, she finds herself under the roof of that man. Her bodyguard, slash tutor, slash nanny, slash current legal guardian: Sara, insisted to check up on the young assassin of their famiglia that is currently residing at the Sawada household.

Sara is one of the toughest hitman in the world, she decided to settle down as An's katekyo after the mother of the child died. She was hired as An's caretaker to assume the role of being a multi-purpose employee – serving as everything mentioned above. And unlike what the others thought of her young mistress, she doesn't believe in bad luck. She is one of the few who deeply cared for her mistress, and at the same time she is the only person that An believes in, someone she trusts. And now the number of that people is going to increase. She has heard of stories of the Vongola Tenth, including his encounter with her student. She is truly grateful to him for making her mistress come out of the dark.

So Sara believes that An is still capable of being boss and teaches her to be one. She teaches her that a boss should take care of her famiglia and that is the reason why she should check up on Lambo. Nana is quite pleased by their visit, finally meeting one of the little boy's "family." Reborn has expected them, being the smart little hitman he is. Tsuna is surprised by their visit, if he had known then he wouldn't have brought Gokudera with him, Hayato really didn't like her, and An seemed to share the mutual feeling. Bianchi is also surprised of the unexpected visit, knowing their identity and all. The little boy in cow-suit seems to be doing well, he found new friends and he's quite happy with them, especially being with Fuuta and I-pin; but his obnoxiousness and "_brat-ness_" is annoying that An hit him in the head. Lambo restrained himself from crying but failed. An grew even more annoyed.

"QUIT IT!" An nagged. "MEN DON'T CRY, ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA!" Lambo absorbed all her preach. He immediately stop from crying and began to look brave. She is certainly good with kids, they would all comment. An would deny it, if they keep saying those things then she might as well take a job in the daycare or something. She doesn't want that. She wants something glamorous.

"Hmph. As you can see the annoying cow-brat is doing well, all thanks to Juudaime." Gokudera started, completely showing his dislike for the Sawada's guests.

"You're right." Sara said. Taking a sip from her tea, she acknowledges Tsuna. "Vongola-sama, in behalf of the Bovino family I would like to thank you for taking care of our little Lambo. If in the near future you will be in need of our help, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Eh? It was no problem at all." Tsuna replied humbly, flattered by the older woman's acknowledgement of him. What a kind lady, An sure is lucky for having a katekyo as kind as her.

"So does this mean you'll be taking care of Lambo from now on?" Bianchi inquired. Reborn stop from drinking his tea, his attention was caught immediately.

"Eh? But Lambo-san likes it here. Lambo-san won't go anywhere! Lambo-san wants to stay!" the little boy whined. He really likes the Sawada family especially Nana. He has really taken a certain attachment to her. Nana Sawada has become quite the best mother figure to him.

"Don't worry little guy, we won't take you away." An reassured her little family member. "That will be a pain." Stating her real and personal reason with a bright smile, everybody sweat-dropped, some even fell humorously. "Anyway, visiting Lambo is not only the reason we came here, well at least it is not my sole reason for coming here." This got everybody's attention, even Sara was not informed of her mistress's supposed business.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm just here to give the Vongola Tenth my formal gratitude. I still haven't thanked him properly nor apologized for all the favors he did for me." An owes Tsuna – big time, and this little act of gratitude is not enough in order to compensate for it. Here she is, humbling her self in front of a man many would find to be unworthy of her humility, and he is not alone, she completely humble herself in front of his subordinates, his katekyo and her own family members. Her little act is a big offense to her gigantic pride.

"And also..." She continued. "Sara, I want you to do all you can in order to restore my position in the Bovino family." Tsunayoshi Sawada is a kind man, so kind that she wants to believe in him, thus she would like to dedicate all her efforts into supporting the man, in doing so she will need the help of her own famiglia. She will make the Bovino family one of the most reliable ally of the Vongola famiglia.

"Yes, my lady." Sara obeyed. Finally, her student has matured, all thanks to Tsunayoshi Sawada. Reborn's student is really something isn't he.

"Kaicho, what do you mean – "

"An." She cut him off. "Please call me An, _Tsunayoshi-sama."_ Tsuna is astounded, he was called as Tsunayoshi-sama by the student council president, is he even allowed be addressed like that? Reborn just smirked, he doesn't show it but his proud of his student, being able showcase his charisma to the Bovino princess. Hayato approved of An's politeness towards the Tenth, but he still dislikes her, and what is she doing being all close and friendly to the Tenth all of a sudden?

Tsuna immediately denied the nickname, saying things like being unworthy and et cetera. An frowned for a moment then think of another nickname for him. "Hmm…how about Tsunayoshi-san then?"

"I guess that's alright, Kaichou." An raised her eyebrows at him, alerting him.

"I said call me An." She whined. "It's part of the name I originally carry." Almost all wonder about that. "I changed my name when I move here in Japan."

"So that's why you have a Japanese name, considering you're Italian."

"Uhuh! And don't bother asking my previous name." she jokingly warned. "It's…um…" She pause thinking of the proper word. "Buried."

**Target I END**

**-oo0oo-**

**UP NEXT**

"Shishishi…The prince shall be off fighting tonight." He restrained himself from coming towards her and gives her a little scare. He wouldn't want those pathetic nosy little mice she calls her bodyguards coming out and interrupting his conversation with her. He studies her for a while, trying to predict her actions. She is glaring at him, not showing any signs of fear, maintaining a cool face and doubling her guard. What an…_interesting _girl. The glare she shot at him is fascinating to watch. He would love to observe those piercing eyes. "I would love it if you come and watch me rip the bomber boy into pieces, shishishi!"

Like a knight who is about to take part in a duel, a lady shall be there watching over him like his very own guardian angel; and he shall offer his victory unto her. But Belphegor is no knight and An is definitely not an angel. He has taken a little fancy towards her. Yes, she is younger than him but she is pretty cute. They have got to be blind if they failed to take notice on her and Prince Belphegor is not blind; his hair is covering his eyes but he is not blind. "Not to be rude, but the ring conflict is none of my business. It will be a waste of my time."

"Ushishishi!...You dare deny a prince?" He chuckles. He came to walk towards her with much leisure, dismissing his decision of holding himself a while ago. She tensed up a bit but keep her composure. He stopped in a fair distance from her, not invading her personal space. He took out something – a handkerchief. "Perhaps then you can let the prince keep this little item, for good luck. Shishishi!"

She recognize the piece of cloth. It bears the letters A and N. It was hers. He **took **it from her without her knowledge. She snatched it from his hands and walked away with much haste, but not before giving him a short intense glare and a snobbish grunt. So much for his good luck charm. Oh well, Belphegor doesn't need good luck because he is a prince.

He simply watched her walk away. Now why must she insist on playing hard-to-get, then again it won't be so entertaining if she wasn't. How lovely is she with that combination of that personality, pretty face, and chic outfits. She absolutely reminds him of those delicate playthings. "Shishishi…selfish little doll!"

**-oo0oo-**

**A/N: **chapter 1 done. I hope my oc is not...despicable...anyway, i also hope that i was able to portray her the way i imagined her. by the way, i based an's appearance on gundam 00's wang liu mei here's a link of her image: .com/image/wang%20liu%20mei/salsa202/Gundam%2000/Wang%20Liu%20Mei/gundam00_1_?o=47 and gentlemen's alliance cross's amamiya ushio: . anyway kindly leave a review, it is highly appreciated!


	2. Target II

**Disclaimer: **I do not 0wn Kateky0 Hitman Reborn!

**-oo0oo-**

**Target II: The Start of a Never-Ending Storm!**

**-oo0oo-**

On one fateful night in the House of Himemiya, An gracefully walked down the stairs only to find a man waiting for her arrival. Her eyebrows slightly arose at his presence, not expecting his personal visit. "I see a loser looking all pathetic-like, no wonder his own son thinks he's a complete worthless father – I mean dead." She spoke in a stuck-up tone. She glided down further the stairs and paced her way to her seat. "So…" she continued. "Who let you in? I'm hoping you brought me a present or else I'll kick you out of my house." He sneered at her, not at all letting her think that she's on a higher level than him. He was not at all offended at her sarcastic remark. On contrary, he actually… likes it; it kinda diminished the cold/serious aura she usually carried around his people. It was something good. A girl of her age should really act carefree more often.

She sat down in the seat across from him and assumed the role of a good host. "Just kidding." She assured with a playful smile. "Would you like some tea, vongola external advisor uncle?" An recalls the CEDEF leader Sawada Iemitsu. He used to greet her during those mafia meetings she come to and play with her a little when she was kid, muttering things like _I have a kid that's around the same age as you, I think you will make good friends _or _I bet it's fun to raise a cute daughter._

"Thank you for your hospitality; you sure have grown." He commented with a soft smile. "By the way, thank you for taking care of my Tsu-kun."

"My pleasure, uncle." She bowed. "Tsunayoshi-san is very kind, I bet you're one proud dad." Iemitsu chuckled lightly; partly embarrassed and flattered, muttering his thanks and modest phrases. His little boy did get his charm from him! "By the way, the boss asked me to give this to you." his expression turned serious. The happy-go-lucky uncle has left the room and the vongola external advisor has taken over. An took out a box and hand it over to Sawada. It was a package sent by her boss and was instructed to hand it to him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, I apologize for the trouble." He took the package from her and prepared for the questions and explanations. She has the right to know after all.

"It was no problem, although this was quite unexpected. Is there anything else I can do for you?" –_Is there anything you need to tell me? _She waits for him. She feels that something is up and she knows her uncle. If it is her concern, then he will not keep her in the dark.

"I'm afraid I am quite abusing your kindness, also I think I am obliged to let you know about…the storm coming." Her eyes sharpened in curiosity and weary. "Do you know about the Varia?" She nodded.

"It's a group of elite assassins under the Vongola." She answered, slightly leaning further, placing her hands in front and entangling her fingers with their partner in a cross, as if analyzing like an attentive listener.

"Yes, their leader - Xanxus who also happens to be the Ninth's son is on the move." He continued. Her brows furrowed slightly, alarmed by the news. She knows where this is going. Xanxus, being Timoteo's son is a candidate for the Decimo title, which means he'll be after Tsuna. "Seeing as how things unfold, the Varia led by Xanxus, and Tsuna with his own guardians will end up fighting over the Vongola Rings." She does not like the sound of it. It's dangerous. The Varia is known for being the strongest assassination squad in the planet. Tsuna will need all the help he can gather. In her head, she tried naming the identities of Tsuna's guardians; that Smokin' Bomb is definitely one, his own pride will murder himself if he won't get chosen. "The identity of the guardian of thunder is none other than Lambo."

"WHAT?" She raised her head to look at him. Her every feature yells nothing but surprise from his statement. She can tell that it was no joke. How unacceptable! Lambo is a mere kid, how can he fight those merciless, violent, blood-lusting murderers? She wants an explanation.

"Yes, even though Lambo is just a child he is still chosen as a ring-holder." Iemitsu gathers his composure and proceeds to explain. "Becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the family and destroys it – this is the duty of the guardian of the thunder. Lambo is a personification of this task and his potential is enough proof for his worth, you know that better than anyone else." An reflected on it. With Lambo under her wing, she came to discover his untrained skills and talents. And with the use of her family's pride: the ten-year bazooka, which she tells him not to use, but he does so, he can utilize his skills that he is able to develop after ten years. And she assumed that her boss has already agreed to it, shedding tears of joy and exclaiming things like 'IT'S AN HONOR!'

"I understand." She does so, and yet she doesn't. Her eyes shut close, her hair shadows her face and her lowered head bowed in defeat; she grips her skirt with her hands on her lap. She trusts Lambo's skills but she is still worried. She also hates the fact that all she can do is to pray for their safety. She'll be damned if she messed with a member of an allied family.

Iemitsu looks at her, he feels her worry, but they cannot turn their back and run away.  
-

AND as time goes by, their shadows near. Within a few days, they shall battle for the rings and Namimori Middle School will be their theatre of war. The first match is the battle for the Ring of Sun.

An was by the window, looking outside and staring afar, when Sara came and reported to her the conclusion of the Sun match. She heard that under the supervision of the Arcobaleno Collonelo, Nami-chuu's Boxing Club Captain: Sasagawa Ryohei has emerged victorious against the Muay Thai User, Lussuria. An turned to face Sara with relief. She was glad to hear the good news.

"That's great! That means Tsunayoshi-san's team has the advantage currently ." An stated happily. "If they keep this up, then things will turn the way we hoped to be. Whose match is next by the way?"

"My lady,…" Sara muttered. Her mouth moved with a subtle of anxiousness. "The next match is…Thunder." An widened her eyes for a second and held agape. She didn't expect it to be soon. An leaned her back to the window and from behind, went back into staring the outside as if visualizing; her eyes were flickering of unease. _"No turning back…"_

An can't help to be worried for Lambo's safety; Sara is worried for the little guy as well, and at the same time sympathizes for her mistress, keeping those emotions all to herself, staying strong. It is what she trained her for, but still. What An feels for Lambo is what Sara feels for An. Guess, like tutor like student.

**-oo0oo-**

Thunder and lightning echoed signifying that the second match of the ring conflict is about to begin. Meanwhile, a lone shadow is dashing lightheartedly upward the stairs towards the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. With her hood still on, her hands inside the pocket of her jacket, and a non-chalant expression painted on her face, she phased her way to the match's whereabouts as if on a morning jog, leaving behind a few knocked-out henchmen who tried to block her way. She assumed that they are just low-rank assassins send to guard for 'she don't care what' reasons and were cocky enough to try to take down the Witch of the North. She admits she kinda enjoy the little workout.

When she reached the final step, she heard a masculine cheer from the entrance to the rooftop. With a guarded peek and a child's curiosity, she saw a huddle of teenage boys that are all too familiar with her.

"Boys, you're embarrassing." An stated while removing her hood. It startled Tsuna and his guardians. Reborn has expected her and Lambo jumps to her arms the moment he recognized her.

"EH? AN-KAICHOU?" Tsuna said with that comical look on his face that says _I know it's embarrassing/out of the ordinary, but you don't need to state it_; Gokudera's brow merely twitched as if saying to himself _'Damn it, she's right!;'_ Yamamoto laugh, as if An said a joke; and Ryohei just complained/explained to Himemiya that she doesn't understand how _EXTREME_ that ritual of theirs is.

Meanwhile, An observe her surroundings, and as her gaze move, she immediately spotted the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad Varia, from their current match representative to their every member present. One member caught her attention. She feels some strange power coming from him even though he's just a baby. She debated with herself on whether she's just imagining it.  
.

AFTER the lose over the sun ring, the Varia is even more determined to get their hands tainted by the blood of those brats who are foolish enough to even think of standing a chance against them; not that Lussuria's defeat has proven them wrong; it just proves that the brats are not relatively weak. They still don't stand a chance against them. But even then, they can't help to be weary of the presence of the sun arcobaleno. He must be the reason for the sudden improvement of the brats. They also did not fail to notice the presence of the new brat. She has been observing Mammon for quite a while, twirling some locks of her hair in the process. She's quite good for noticing an arcobaleno in disguise. Also, she seems quite familiar.

"VOI! That brat! That's Witch of the North!" Squalo announced to his team mates, apparently familiar with An's bequest and endeavors. "so she's with those trashes too, what the hell?"

"Ushishi, so that's the little jinx." Belphegor sniggered. "She's unexpectedly cute, ushishi!"

"Too bad. Looks like she's into me, Bel." Mammon uttered his supposed joke, describing the girl's gaze on him as something else than mere enemy-analysis. "I should charge you for being jealous of me."

"Tch. Who would be jealous of a snot-nose brat like you." Bel countered. How dare Mammon make fun of him, accusing him of something so impossible like being envious. Princes don't get jealous, they have goddamn everything in the world! "I'll kill you later. Shishi"

An can't help but frown at them. She can't quite hear the enemy's conversation but she's pretty sure they're talking about her. She assumes that they're being rude to her. Meanwhile Tsuna and the others had been discussing on whether sending Lambo into battle is really okay. Tsuna holds the head of the young hitman that's on her arms, trying to get his attention. He talked to him, asking him his choice on whether going to the fight or not; that there's something wrong in having such a young kid fight. An listened to him, feeling his words. In the end, Lambo dismisses Tsuna's worry with his own childish cockiness and jumps away from An's arms and proceeded to the center. Tsuna reminded him about using the ten-year bazooka and gave him an item, a horn.

He is but a child, not feeling any fright.

"Hey An-kaichou, don't worry too much about Lambo." Yamamoto smiled. "We all do now, so let's just cheer for him 'kay?"

"Who's worried?" An denied, turning her face to the side opposite of Takeshi. Men are so assuming! Unless…she's that obvious? Yes, she's worried but she's pretty sure she hides it well! Yamamoto let out a laugh, mocking her stubbornness unintended. Even with that poker face….yeah, she's obvious – to those people who know her that is.  
.

THE Cervello announce the beginning of the match, with Lambo asking himself on how to play that game, whereas everybody else are either trying to tell him to be careful, dodge the lightning or something along that line, while An is portraying a comical look that says _'as if that kid is going to listen.'_ She's kinda chilled for the moment after all the kid does possess a special skin, electrico cuio. He'll be fine if that weak lightning strike him.

As the match progress, Leviathan gets serious. In the end Lambo uses the ten-year-bazooka, summoning the ten-year older Lambo. At first, An thought that he is _'still a stupid cow'_ but when he claims that he can be a man when the situation calls for it, she can't help but giggled inwardly. _'He has matured, onee-chan is so proud!'_ But even then, his strength is still not good enough. He end up doing the expectedly unexpected; he cried and run-away towards the ten-year bazooka and summoned Lambo from twenty years later.

He whose mere presence is overwhelming...he is _definitely_ strong. He's incredible!

She involuntarily smiled, showing her relief. Yamamoto saw it and grinned at her. An immediately changed her expression to _I don't know what you're smiling about_ and turned her head. Turns out it was all according to the Vongola External Uncle's plan, well it's not exactly how he planned it but the result is the same. The horn was the key into summoning the twenty-year older Lambo, and he got it from the Bovino boss. Then, she realized something. The package that she was tasked to passed on to Iemitsu. It was the horn!

The advantage was on their side but it didn't last long. The time limit was up and the child Lambo was summoned back. Looks like luck wasn't on her side…it never was anyway. Horrified by the situation, she grips her hand tightly; it was all she can do. One step towards the elettrico circuit and they're done. She looked away not wanting to see the end of the match - the end of Lambo's life. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tsuna in dying will mode.

**-oo0oo-**

She was sitting by the bed where Lambo lays asleep. She was clutching her skirt tightly, overwhelmed by her restrained emotions. The conflict last night was way out of hand. Tsuna was able to save Lambo in the nick of time but both of their rings were surrendered to their opponent. The two halves of the ring of sky are now in the possession of Xanxus. Not only that, he has also implied that he did something to the Ninth prompting Iemitsu to fly to Italy. In the end, Xanxus has given his word that he shall abide by the rules of the ring conflict; yet not failing to threaten Tsuna that if the Varia wins, everything that they hold dear will be eliminated. What cruelty! Compared to Tsuna, he is completely unworthy to be the Vongola Decimo.

Her hands were shaking. How she despise the situation. She felt someone's hand over hers. Sawada Nana. The kind lady has been with her, helping her attend to Lambo. Nana gave her a reassuring smile: _Do not worry, everything will be alright. _She returned her smile. She nodded at Nana, grateful to her. Eventually, the white room was filled with more people who care for Lambo. There was Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. She has been acquainted with them for quite a few times. There was also I-pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi. An is thankful to know that there are lots of people whom she can count on. Now, she's assured that she can leave Lambo without worries; she still has matters to attend to.  
.

BELPHEGOR was bored. Tonight was his match and he is so excited that he is becoming restless; he needs to rip some bodies and shed some blood. **Lots** and _lots_ of blood! He had gone out to kill some group of local criminals whom he luckily runs in to. It was a pretty good past time. It kills time. Now his surrounding reeks of the metallic scent of blood spilling from corpses that were cut in many different ways. Some were lucky enough for dying without experiencing too much pain…well it was still painful; while some were slashed in the most gruesome way that the corpse is unidentifiable. It was a pretty gory sight, and how he loves it.

Just then, another member of their gang is running towards his territory. He's carrying a school bag that what seems like he just stolen and is now on the run from his chaser. Another prey!

As the newbie took in his surroundings, terror immediately crawled into his veins. And as he saw the glimpse of the devil himself, he immediately ran for his life – to his failure. Belphegor gave him a good three second head start before slaughtering his victim, letting his dying body and the rest of him fall to the ground. He chuckled, satisfied at his work. His gaze move around, admiring the product of his effort; upon doing so, he noticed the school bag lying on the ground next to one of the bloody remains.

"Oh, what's this? Ushishishi!" He opened it and took a peek on its contents, searching for something interesting. It was a 'girl' bag. He continued to ransack the object, taking anything what he want, and in the process, found out the owner of the school bag. "Ah?...shishishi, interesting!~"  
.

SHE was on the run. She was chasing that no-good punk who caught her off-guard and snatched her bag. At first she was surprised or… was on the process of absorbing the fact that she was robbed. Then, she signaled her bodyguards to stand down, not wanting them to chase the thief. She'll be dealing this matter on her own. She then, clasped her hands together and called out for help, "_my bag! Help! That man stole my bag! Please Help!" _She was acting like an average, all too gentle lady. There were too many witnesses; it will be weird if a lady such as herself would chase him in the middle of the commotion, plus she likes to act wimpy errr…_dependent._ People would tend to underestimate her and it will be her advantage when she gives them a surprise.

In the end, she managed to read his moves and keep him on track. She followed him towards an alley. With the attitude of a hitman and without fear, she searched for him. But to her unpleasant surprise, she found something else. A gasp escaped her throat.

"What...is this?" She managed to utter. There was blood everywhere and bodies - dead, mutilated, lifeless bodies; and in the center, stood a man who appears to be responsible for it. On top of his head lies a crown that gave-away his identity. It's the Dark Prince. She did not expect to see that. It was a horrifying surprise.

"Ushishishi, how do you find the product of my amazing prowess? Job-well done, no?" He chuckled. He threw the bag at her which she caught. She kept it in her arms and hugged it as if carrying books. "It's nice to see you again, Witch of the North."

'_Prince Ripper.' _She narrows her eyes. With a drop of sweat forming, she immediately tensed. This doesn't look good. From what she heard, he is a very dangerous person. Scratch that, Belphegor is a manifestation of a walking danger zone.

"I believe we haven't formally been introduced to each other yet; but nonetheless, the prince is pretty famous so there's no need for that; and after all…" he paused, emitting that fearful aura of his. "the prince definitely knows you. Shishishi!" He's in a pretty good mood. For one, he just had a refreshing kill, and now she comes along. He wonders what game he's going to play next. What a great day this is turning out for him! 'Wonder what her blood is like!'

She frowns at his arrogance. "Hmm…" She tried to respond, wanting to step on his ego but decided to remain quiet instead and studied him. She needs to be attentive even more. The situation she's currently in is no walk in the park. He is so unpredictable. _What will he do?_

He waits for her but realized she refused to say anything. 'Guess she's too overwhelmed by the prince's presence!'

"Shishishi…The prince shall be off fighting tonight." He restrained himself from coming towards her and gives her a little scare. He wouldn't want those pathetic nosy little mice she calls her bodyguards coming out and interrupting his conversation with her. He studies her for a while, trying to predict her actions. She is glaring at him, not showing any signs of fear, maintaining a cool face and doubling her guard. What an…_interesting _girl. The glare she shot at him is fascinating to watch. He would love to observe those piercing eyes. "I would love it if you come and watch me rip the bomber boy into pieces, shishishi!"

Like a knight who is about to take part in a duel, a lady shall be there watching over him like his very own guardian angel; and he shall offer his victory unto her. But Belphegor is no knight and An is definitely not an angel. He has taken a little fancy towards her. Yes, she is younger than him but she is pretty cute. They have got to be blind if they failed to take notice on her and Prince Belphegor is not blind; his hair is covering his eyes but he is not blind. "Not to be rude, but the ring conflict is none of my business. It will be a waste of my time."

"Ushishishi!...You dare deny a prince?" He chuckles. He came to walk towards her with much leisure, dismissing his decision of holding himself a while ago. She tensed up a bit but keep her composure. He stopped in a fair distance from her, not invading her personal space. He took out something – a handkerchief. "Perhaps then you can let the prince keep this little item, for good luck. Shishishi!"

She recognized the piece of cloth. It bears the letters A and N. It was hers. He **took **it from her without her knowledge. She snatched it from his hands and walked away with much haste, but not before giving him a short intense glare and a snobbish grunt. So much for his good luck charm. Oh well, Belphegor doesn't need good luck because he is a prince.

He simply watched her walk away. Now why must she insist on playing hard-to-get, then again it won't be so entertaining if she wasn't. How lovely is she with that combination of that personality, pretty face, and chic outfits. She absolutely reminds him of those delicate playthings. "Shishishi…selfish little doll!"

"Bel, you know better than to harass the daughter of an allied family." a voice said. Just then, Mammon materialized in the air. His cloak moves with the wind as he floats above the sight before him.

"Hmm, you peeking again Mammon?" It seems that the little illusionist has heard a good portion of his conversation. "The prince just wants to play with her a little. I didn't touch her or something, although I was tempted to, ushishishi!"

The infant watches over his surroundings. In his sight befalls Belphegor - grinning in triumph upon the accomplishment he did a while ago, and the bodies that he massacred. It was evident that he did a pretty vile display of violence towards his victims, no wonder the girl walked out on him. "Isn't this pretty cruel? If you keep on doing this she'll most likely reject you."

"Shishi, since when did Mammon took an interest on this kind of matters?"

"I figured that placing a bet on this kind of events would make a lot of profit." Cases such as these are indeed pretty rare. After all, Belphegor prefers to rip rather than screw with women. Then again, he's already in the righ_t_ age; the age where a boy no longer finds girls gross, or a fun _stab-y_ toy! But Bel is still Bel. He'll just do anything that he thinks is fun and entertaining for him. No wonder that Cheshire-grin is practically carved to his face.

"Tch. Damn baby, I refuse to be the object of such low forms of gambling. The prince's personal life is beyond any price, so fuck off!" Not that Bel minds it. It's fun to see peasants bitch about losing and he's the reason for it, though it's still annoying. It will be bothersome and they might disturb him. Then again as long as he gets what he wants, he wouldn't care. But if they get in his way, he'll rip them right through. More fun for the prince! It's all part of the game.

**-oo0oo-**

"_This is odd." _An thought to herself. _"He said my handkerchief is good luck." _She examines the cloth in her hands idly. _"Nothing about me is good luck." _Thinking about her bad luck reputation in the underworld, gripping the innocent hankie in the process. _"and yet he referred me as one." _Her eyes then began to glow in a different light_ "This is a first." _She is not irritated nor annoyed nor angry. She is not happy nor glad either. She is none of the matter. She doesn't seem to know what to feel. She was never addressed as one before. It was certainly a different experience. "He is really insane." She uttered. She shifted in her sitting position as she imagines the man.

Suddenly, she found herself being embrace by a silver-haired man who happens to be asleep by the bed she was sitting by, seconds ago. "JUUDAIME, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

She blinks once, then twice.

All of a sudden, the said guy is lying on the bed once again, as if he was beaten up a hundred times. His appearance is all too comical whilst the girl is dusting of her hands elegantly, completely interrupted from her thoughts. "Pervert."

"OW, WHAT THE HELL? THAT HURTS YOU DAMN WITCH!" Gokudera complained. He is really tempted to throw dynamites at her; but that would be rude. As a member of the mafia, he should respect women, and blowing her up is disrespectful.

"Serves you right; for your information that was sexual harassment. What are you dreaming about Tsunayoshi-san anyway, considering that you actually hug me?" She asked teasingly; her tone suggesting a hint under the category of bromance. Gokudera blushed at her question and immediately tried to fight it off, swaying his head quickly in the process, trying to regain his composure.

He became serious all of a sudden. He glances around the room to look for a clock. "Wait! What time is it? How long was I unconscious?" He asked her, finally fully awake at all aspects. The last thing he can recall is his training for the storm match. He was perfecting his technique when he made a wrong move, causing an explosion and hitting his head in the process.

"You were knocked-out for two days. You were disqualified in your match, so your opponent won and took your ring." She reported straight forwardly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled, all shocked at the news. What a shameful way of defeat. He is a proud man, and he simply cannot accept that fact.

"I said I was kidding. You were only passed out for less than an hour." She said while holding a piece sign … or a victory sign, for accomplishing on tricking him. She was wearing a confident smile and a wink; she was also holding her fingers near her face as if she's being taken a photo of. It also helped that they have to change his clothes to a repaired one, since his previous shirt was ripped due to the accident.

At first Gokudera had that silly face of dumb-founded kid then he inspect his chain necklace and was relieve to find that his half ring is still there. She was just messing with him. "Tch. Damn you. You'll pay for that." He muttered. How annoying, she's really getting to his nerves. "Che, I don't have time for this. I need to get back to training. Where's Shamal?" He asked to no one.

He then proceeded to walk outside to continue his training. She simply watched him leave. She is observing him with his back towards her as he walks away. His shadow soon begins to disappear and she is left to stare at the space he disappeared into.

After her encounter with Belphegor, she decided to check up on Gokudera Hayato. What she has witnessed in the alley made her uneasy. She can't help to get worried about him. Of course she wouldn't admit it, and thank heavens nobody asked about it; except Gokudera himself – in a way that when he asked her is in between the lines of _HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? ,_ making her to forget that she was worried about him and started arguing with him instead.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again with a loud crash. She had the same astounded look back when Hayato accidentally hug her. From the back of the room, she saw broken glasses shattered on the floor where Dr. Shamal raised his self up. He grunts from the body pain he experienced from flying towards the room and crashing the window. He dusts his clothes as he whined about his situation. Oddly, he doesn't have much injury; although his bloody nose is quite noticeable. It was quite an entrance.

She shifted in her seat to look towards him, letting her side faced the back of the chair. "What happened to your nose?" Himemiya asked, not even wondering on whether he is alright.

"I..uhh…tripped." He replied quite unsure, like he was hiding something. He then proceeded to applied first aid to his nose. "I kinda tripped, then due to some chain of events I found myself flying towards here – if you're wondering."

"Oh…" She nodded in understanding. " Sara gave you a sucker punch."

"-In my defense, I thought she was okay when I touch her!" he retorted automatically. The perverted man managed to actually land a hug on her and all she did for two seconds is to blink. The next thing he knew, she punched him so hard she send him flying.

She wasn't listening to his ranting. She was in deep thought once again. She is resting her head on the backrest, staring once again to space. He grabbed a bottle of sake and poured himself a shot. He sipped it and gave a satisfied puff. "He'll be fine."

"Huh?" Her attention is once again caught. She turned her head towards him. He gulped again another shot.

"Hayato." Referring to her object of worry; He then threw away the tiny container then proceeded in drinking from the bottle itself. "I admit, his opponent _is_ the number one genius in Varia. But he has learned everything he needs to learn these past few days. Now the only thing left for us to do is believe in him."

He is right. It's not like she can actually do anything to improve their current situation. Unnecessary thoughts are no good either. She just has to _believe _in him. He'll be safe. They will all be. Her expression then began to change. She looks determined. Her brows are shaped in confidence. Her eyes sparkle in resolution. She stood up from her sit, exhibiting strength and composure. "Yosh! Trident Shamal, I'll be taking my leave now. Tell Smokin' Bomb that he better not embarrass Tsunayoshi-san" It seems that her time was not wasted during her visit. Now at ease, she then proceeded to walk away. There are other matters to attend to.

Wearing a satisfied grin, Shamal watched her leave. It seems that she followed his advice. She certainly grew as well, learning to trust and all. He can't help to feel mischievous and actually imagine about something naughty such as a romantic involvement happening between the young members of the mafia. "Ah, young love!" He sure is lucky she didn't hear him.

"Cheers to that!~" and he chugged the rest of the alcoholic drink.  
.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-oo0oo-**

A/N: Personally, I'm not satisfied with this chappie. I was really hoping to squeeze the Varia arc into a single chapter, but I guess it's too long. If only I knew it will end up like this, I would've updated weeks ago. Anyway the links from the previous chapter and the full summary of this fic is on my profile. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate feedbacks from you guys, it will be really helpful~


	3. Target II part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

**Word Count: **5,359_  
_

_**Kamaitachi**_ – is an attack using the wind; a cut caused by a whirlwind; Gokudera thought that Bel is using this technique until he figured out about the wires.

.

* * *

**Target II (Part 2)**

* * *

.

"Wrong way, little doll."

Anzaki immediately turned to the source of voice. From above she saw the silhouette of a man sitting with his knees bend and arms resting on his thighs, his shadow hovering over her. "You again!"

"Ushishi!" He stood up and jump from the roof he was at. He made a few steps towards her in the instant he landed, causing the girl to automatically step back a few steps in order to keep the distance. "You're supposed to cheer for the prince tonight." He giggled.

"I thought I made it clear a while ago that I have no interest in watching the storm match."

"And I thought that you're done playing hard to get." He smirked. He then proceeded to phased towards her idly. She immediately backed away in response to his move. "Take this is as warning but I am not a very patient person. It may seem that I am amused by your attitude towards the prince, but there may come a point wherein I'll just find it really annoying and decided to fix it.~"

She felt the wall on her back. She frowned at him, clearly expressing her irate and discomfort at the personal space he decided to invade, connotatively and _physically_. "Y-you speak as if I am yours to-"

"Of course you are~!" He hooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her face towards him, allowing himself a good view of her eyes. "You belong to me." He leaned onto her, causing her to stiffen, placing his other hand on the wall to support his self. "Born and raised to be a good little doll. You're just a puppet that is good for marrying off to some elite. Aren't you glad that you captured the attention of a prince? Just keep wearing beautiful clothes and paint a smile on your face, and you're good to go."

Green eyes dangerously narrowed and sharpened with anger. "_What did you say?"_ Now he is just insulting her dignity as a woman. "TAKE THAT BACK!" He just chuckled at her demand, instinctively backing away and dodging when she slapped his hand from her chin and attacked him; cutting some swiped strands of his hair with the knife she pulled under her skirt.

She advanced towards him, continuing to charge; while he jumped away from her, maintaining distance. He smiled a predatory grin, amused and quite excited for a fight. He pulled out his own knife and threw it towards her. She dodged without ease, barely missing her left eye with just a few centimeters as if calculated. She continued to advance towards him when she felt a stinging pain from her left cheek. She touched the source of pain only to find a smear of blood in her fingers. _'Kamaitachi?' _she thought.

Without warning, from her back, a hand caressed her injured cheek. She froze at his action. She knows better than to make any hostile move. She knew very well that the moment he was able to sneak to her back signifies her defeat. He grabbed her armed wrist, applying pressure into it; making her dropped her weapon.

She is captured_._

His hand that rested on her cheek began to travel down her face, to her neck, to her shoulder, spreading the marks of her blood on her skin. He inserted his hand under her shirt. She felt the cold surface of his knife on her stomach, idly running the smooth blade on her soft skin in a threatening manner. He inhaled the scent of her hair before whispering to her ear. "My little doll should learn how to handle her temper. Otherwise, she's just too easy to read. Shishishi…" He then let go of her and shoved her roughly on the wall; her back reuniting once again with the vertical surface.

She felt his grip on both of her wrists, restricting her movements. She struggled against him but her effort was proven futile. She feels so helpless. How she hated it. She feels so defeated. And of all people, she was beaten by a cocky bastard like him. What is worse is that he made it seem like he was just playing with her; that she is not even worth fighting at all. Enraged, she struggled even more. "Let go of me!" She hissed. "How dare you touch me!"

No words came from the unusually-serious prince as he was quite busy analyzing the ranting teenager he was holding. From a closer view, he was able to examine her features in a more thorough manner.

Eyes like precious gems, a pale skin that the sun was forbidden to get a glimpse of. He also did not fail to notice the beauty mark that was located at the side of her face, almost next to her left eye. He can really say that she is a pretty face but _so undeveloped. _She's really flat than what he imagined._ 'Huh..., still a brat. 'Will make a good investment though.'_

He noticed her choice of clothing as well. She's wearing a white long sleeved-hoodie over a pink tiered halter top and a pink skirt that matches it. She seems to like wearing skirts and frilly dresses that reveal her shoulder or back, only wearing her hoodie due to the coldness of the night. He wonders if she is wearing something like this in the broad daylight, exposing her milk skin to the people around her.

A creepy smile appeared in the prince's face.

She was struggling and throwing her remarks of protests to him when he slid her jacket off and bit her shoulder.

* * *

Transcend. It is only possible to defeat the man known for defeating countless sword schools by transcending style, according to Dino-san that is. But according to Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Takeshi should use the Shiguren Souen Ryuu. After all, this sword style is flawless and invincible. It is impossible to transcend it. Two ideas that completely oppose each other; to choose one is to deny the other. There is only one answer.

Tsuna silently reflected about this. Just who is the right one? The opponent is that really strong long-haired with a loud voice! He kept on pondering on these thoughts. His face began to express a rather comical way of problematic. He's beginning to panic and unnecessary thoughts begin to invade his head, negative ideas in particular. _P__essimist much?_ He should really learn how to calm down. Well he has a reason for being nervous anyway. After all, if they lose this match it's the end for them.

In the end, Gokudera-kun obeyed his orders and decided to throw away his match. But at the same time, their backs are pushed to the wall. With three rings in the possession of Varia, the next match shall be a crucial part for the ring battle. Now, all is left in the hands of the rain guardian.

After his training, Tsuna decided to pay a visit to Yamamoto Takeshi. He found his rain guardian in their family dojo, worrying about the same thoughts. But then again, _he _is Yamamoto Takeshi; it is unusual for him to be worried. Now, it is not because he is stupid to not realize what their current situation really is, but because he simply_ is _Takeshi. He will definitely find out what is the right thing to do. _If it's Yamamoto, he'll be able to find a way._

It is still quite early to go to the match's whereabouts so Tsuna decided to hang around at Takeshi's place. Meanwhile, Yamamoto went inside to prepare for his fight while Basil and Reborn went out for a moment, leaving Tsuna all alone in the dojo with his back comfortable on the floor.

A shadow looms over the lying down Tsuna. "OI! Where's Take-kun?" a high-pitched voice called out. At the sound of her authoritarian voice, Tsuna immediately snapped from his thoughts. When she heard no response from him, she decided to kick his head for addition.

"ITAI!" Tsuna got up from his resting position and rubbed his sore head. _'Ow, why does she have to do that?'_

"OOOI, Dame-Tsuna, answer my question!" She asked once again in a much more irate voice, glaring him in the process. She whose glare is as intimidating as any death threat; and here he thought that she would be less intimidating without her posse of mean girls.

"A-ah, eto…" He struggled for words. He is sitting up like an Indian while scratching his head. Meanwhile his lady companion is still impatient as ever and is clearly annoyed for having a good for nothing loser to waste her time. What is he doing in the Yamamoto dojo anyway? Her glare unto him intensify even more which cause the little man to fumble himself and sit-crawl away from her. "HIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Satsuki-chan?" both heads are turned towards the new comer in the room. It was Yamamoto. He is dressed prepared to go out. He is carrying a bamboo sword on one hand as he step towards them.

"Take-kun!" The girl known as Satsuki run towards her 'Take-kun' and jump towards him with an embrace. Her arms are encircled around his neck, clinging onto it playfully before hugging his body tightly. The cold and annoyed expression on her face is completely replaced with a cheerful innocence that reminds anyone of a sweet child. Yamamoto automatically returned her hug by holding her waist. He pulled her away from him by lifting her and allowing her feet to touch the ground. His smile towards her indicates that he is happy to see her as well.

"Oh, I didn't know you'll be visiting today, Satsuki-chan. So, what's up?" He chuckled.

"I miss you!" She pouted. "You have been skipping school a lot lately, so I decided to pay you a visit!" lowering her eyelids in a seductive way.

"Ah, that's so sweet of you, Satsuki-chan! Too bad though. I can't hang out today, y'know." rubbing his head in an apologetic way.

_"What?"_ She hissed. Her face once again is drawn with an annoyed expression; her once pretty smiling face is transformed to an ugly scowl."WHY NOT?" He simply did his usual laugh as he patted her head before walking pass her and towards the exit of the dojo, meeting Tsuna half-way. "Oh I get it; you prefer to hang with Dame-Tsuna than with me." Pronouncing every word with sarcasm yet not failing to give a hint of danger with her tone.

"Oh, don't be mad." He looked back to her, with Tsuna right before him by the exit, being smart enough not to interrupt their conversation. He knew better of course, based from experience. After all she is one of those people who bullies him around and sends him on silly errands. Meanwhile, Yamamoto is a different story, she seems to fancy him a 'lil-err, _a lot. _"If you keep on scowling like that, you'll get ugly." He sing-sang for addition, teasing her a little; which seems to kinda work actually. She really values her physical appearance. "C'mon Tsuna, we still need to pick up Basil and Reborn."

"Ah, hai!" getting pass him by the door.

"TAKE-KUN!" she whined, halting her friend. She is acting like a possessive jealous girlfriend who's scolding her BF for not making any time for her.

"I promise to make it up to you!" He gave her a one last look before jogging his way out and went after Tsuna. He kinda feel bad for ditching her, so he just gave her his usual smile as an apology; unaware of the fact that this same smile is capable of charming any girl who is graced with the receiving end of it.

But not Satsuki.

Her gaze narrows in a dangerous way that it is no secret that she is up to no good. The way her lips curved clearly indicates that she is pissed as hell. And mind anyone, that it is dangerous to piss the scheming bitch that is Mizuki Satsuki. Like any middle school, Namimori's resident top bitch is none other than Satsuki. She is really one of the prettiest girls in the school, dazzling the guys with her silky red hair and stunning aqua-blue eyes. But because of her bad attitude, some guys were kinda turned off. But nonetheless, she is still popular among the male crowd. She is also from the riches house in the city, which kind of explains her spoiled brat attitude and bossiness.

But even then, she's really loyal to her friends to the point that she's pretty possessive with them. This attitude really brings out the ugly jealous bitch inside her that drives her to do something inappropriate. She's really possessive about her not-so boyfriend Yamamoto. Yes, as much as it looks like they not really a couple. They are just _really_ close friends to the point that they go out on dates and such. No sarcasm, really. She's highly possessive with Himemiya as well. They're kind of the best of friends, acting like a satellite to the popular kaichou.

"Why does everybody hang around Dame-Tsuna? Not only Take-kun but even An-chan seems to be close with that loser as well." She thought. "Even that reallyyyyyy cool guy, Gokudera-kun seems to follow him around like he's so awesome."

In the end, as sweet as she may seemingly be; she can be really nasty, acting like a bitch who finds joy in the misery of others.

* * *

How unpleasant. The prince woke up to the loud noise produced by the idiotic-long haired shark. His body is aching like fuck and it only added to his cranky mood. Damn them all, do they not know that the prince is taking his rest? In fact, instead of creating useless ruckus, they should be attending to the prince. Peasants like them should be honored to cater to royalty.

Worst of all is that he can't stand the pathetic state he's in right now. Who knew a prince like him would end up like this just by fighting the bomb-peasant? A cute nurse should be at least attending to him. Or better yet, _she _should attend to his needs. She would look cute in a nurse's uniform. How he remembered his encounter with her. Last night was indeed quite eventful.

He glanced sideways to come in view of his elegant nightstand. On top of it is a tiny clear jar. Inside it is a piece of earring. He reached for it and let it near his view. The prince made a smirk as he examines it. He then looked to the side of the room where a digital clock is hanging. Hmm, he has been asleep for a few hours since he woke up this morning.

The match really did cause him a lot of energy. It even spilled his royal blood. Oh his blood! When the bomber-peasant managed to injured him, he began to lose the rest of his sanity. He doesn't seem to remember the events that followed after it. All he knows is that he is victorious! When he woke up this morning, the amazing prince found the ring of storm around his royal neck. He gave a chuckle to the thought of his victory. Of course he would have won; the match has been decided before it even begins. After all, he is a prince. No one can beat royalty.

"Bel, you're awake." An infant materialized in the air. "You have been asleep for a very long time, I thought you died already. How disappointing." A knife was thrown towards the floating baby. When the blade hit its target, the image of the mist arcobaleno faded, revealing itself to be an illusion. Mammon reappeared once again next to Bel. "I wish you just died last night. On the other hand, I'm a bit glad that you won. It will be a lot faster to gather all the rings. It will be a lot sooner to get all this over with. This whole fiasco has not earned me a single cent."

"Tch. Go away, stupid greedy baby." He uttered irritatingly and lay back down. An arm by his hair is supporting his head.

The infant noticed the tiny jar of earring. "That is a pretty expensive piece of jewelry. Would you like me to sell it? I'm prepared to negotiate the profit share."

Belphegor tightened his grip on the jar protectively and quickly turned his head to Mammon. "Back off, you little peasant!" Then he let out a wide dangerous grin, letting the baby know that if he dares to defy him, then the prince will have lots of fun of implementing the consequences. "It's my lucky charm! Ushishi~"

"Tch." The said infant was not pleased of the failed attempt of money-making. He elevated his self away from Bel. "Lucky charm? I never imagined you believe those stuffs."

He let a chuckle escape his throat. "I know what you're thinking, Mammon. And it's not exactly what it is. I just think it makes things interesting."

"Muu. Well last night was indeed pretty interesting, excluding your sloppy fight." Indeed, an interesting enemy has revealed his self last night. It's quite a shame that the one who gets to fight him is but a block of (pricey) metal.

The prince decided to let go of the former cheeky comment and continue to idly examine his tiny jar of earring. "Oh? How so?" He stated in all confidence of a royal-blood, not even sparing him a glance.

.

IN an environment of wrecked buildings and destroyed classrooms, _what kind of bird is the most angry? _

A skylark.

Indeed the resident disciplinarian of Namimori is _rather_ _pissed. _For the reason that his most valued school is _quite a mess. _It was the eve of the storm match, and the damage to the school has been quite severe. Hibari Kyoya made his way towards the third floor, knocking out all the henchmen who dare to get in his way, punishing all he deems responsible for vandalizing and obscuring destruction of school property. Including his own teammates. Well if he considers them one; since to be in a team means being in a crowd. _Hibari Kyoya hates crowding._

"Please stop this. If guardians entered unregulated brawls outside the official battle, they will be disqualified." One of the Cervello announced. Tsuna's group immediately tensed and _tried _to calm Hibari down. They _really _tried their best, but an angry Hibari is an uncontrollable force of nature. That is why Reborn hoped that Dino would be able to do something about the problem. He even have Himemiya assists Dino in looking out for Kyoya. Oh well, he _hoped _so. Dino is nowhere to be seen while he noticed that An is hiding in the corner not too far from them. She just came seconds after Hibari show himself. Reborn guessed that she was following him, since she too failed in persuading the cloud guardian to stand down. Oh well, 'guess it's up to him to save the day.

"Ciaossu Hibari!"

"The baby?" Kyoya turned to acknowledge Reborn's presence, considering him as a strong individual worthy of a meaningful fight.

"Sorry, but I'm busy at the moment." And so Reborn began to explain to Hibari about the possibility of encountering the fearsome illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro. This has captured the interest of Kyoya, managing him to stop from fighting. Indeed, he has not forgotten the humiliation he suffered from his defeat against the illusionist. He shall make sure to pay him back with every ounce of his strength.

And just like that, Hibari take his leave; bearing in mind about his future fight with his rival. Meanwhile, at the background, An gave out a sigh of relief as the conflict initiated by the disciplinarian is finally resolved. It has been a tiring night. Indeed, encountering two uncontrollable fighting maniacs and an idiot (Dino) is proven to be much difficult for her to handle. All is well for her until Reborn called her out.

"An, go after Hibari." Sweat-dropping, she gave out a nervous squeak when her presence is called upon. Tsuna and the rest were surprised as well. They didn't realize that she was there all along. Shamal is delighted to be in the presence of a female while the Varia has always notice the concealed figure, merely taking note of the silence in her movement.

"But I've been following him all night!" she whined.

"Just do it." He spoke, giving her an absolute order. Defeated, she grunted a _'_fine' before calmly going after the said skylark. She gave one last calculating look towards the two groups, analyzing each of them; surveying, as if trying to figure out the events that took place before she came. She noticed a battered Gokudera. He looks seriously injured but he doesn't seem to be dying._ 'Guess Prince the Ripper **missed**.' _

The blond lays unconscious and is carried by Gola Mosca. Like Gokudera, he is full of injury as well. She can't quite tell if he's injury is fatal or not.

Green eyes never leave the blond head until he's finally out of her line of view, proceeding her way towards her destination.

* * *

The remnants of the ring conflict had left the school a severe damage in its property; or so it was. Dino phased his way towards his destination, unconsciously inspecting the school of any signs of damage. The school appears to be in a good condition, much too good in his opinion. It's like the matches did not occur at all. It seems that the women who call themselves Cervello has use illusions in order to cover up the damage, as it is clearly impossible to repair the damages overnight.

Dino came to a halt in front of a door, bearing the sign that reads _Student Council. _He slid it open and entered the room, where he was greeted by a pair of the school's student leaders. "Yo, _Minna_!"

"Ah, welcome!" a cheery voice greeted, a teapot on hand. Violet eyes looked up in a thinking manner, trying to remember. "Dino-san, right? Please come in and join us." It seems he stumbles them at an idle time, taking a little break. Afternoon tea perhaps.

"Ah, you remember me!" The older man beamed, rubbing the back of his head. "Haha, don't mind if I do!"

"Actually, I _do _mind." Another girl declared, taking a sip from her teacup before placing it back with its saucer. From her place in the couch, she shot the man a glare that translates: _Because of your stupidity, I got bitten to death. _Why on earth did this dumbass only informed Hibari about the ring conflict yesterday? No wonder he went berserk when he found out that herbivores are making a mess of his school.

_'Ah, crap! She's still mad!'_ Dino said to himself. It's not his fault that Kyoya only listens when…well, he doesn't really listen to other people especially when they're weak herbivores.

"Mou An-kaichou, don't be rude to the guest." She scolded.

"Don't defend him, Sumire." She calmly stated, taking a sip of her tea once again.

"Oh, I'm not." Sumire replied. "It's the least I can do for him for looking after my onii-sama." She then happily poured a cup of tea for Dino and offered him a variety of finger foods.

"Ah arigatou Sumire-chan, you're so kind!" Dino declared once again, trying to be a good guest; accepting the tea prepared for him and picking out his preferred pastry.

Sumire went back to the tea-cart, placing a plate of snacks that is to be eaten by her brother as she saved it on purpose for him.

Hibari Sumire is one of the chosen people that Hibari Kyoya decided to be kind to. Although not a fighter like her brother, she is an excellent athlete. As delicate as she seems, she is capable of playing all sports known to man, thus developing quite a handful of skills. Though a student leader in the making, representing the class of Nami-Middle first year students; she is quite the shy type, most especially to a particular baseball-loving young man.

With her helping nature she acts like a personal assistant to the not so responsible president, letting Himemiya to develop a certain fondness for her. Her favorite kohai is indeed such a sweetheart.

But with such kindness attracts selfishness, and so she is not quite popular with a few; people tends to either take advantage of her or just simply hate her. She can be a real prey for bullies, if only she isn't related to Hibari.

"Speaking of Kyoya, where is he?"

"Hm, isn't it your turn to babysit him?" An replied sarcastically. The two has been taking turns in looking after the scariest man in Namimori. And by looking after, it means trying to calm him down so that he won't cause unnecessary trouble. The guy is really uncontrollable and doesn't listen to reason.

"Haha! Yeah, that's why I'm looking for him." He answered as if kidding; quite guilty that he's currently not doing his job as the skylark's tutor very well. "I thought I might find him here."

"Sorry, haven't seen him all day." The kaichou said without care. It's not her problem at the moment. "Last time I saw him is last night during the rain match." When Kyoya learned of the ring conflict he decided to watch it; paying attention to the battle of the baseball and the long-haired herbivore. An accompanied him during that foggy night. She was glad she did, since the match was really worth watching. Yamamoto Takeshi fights so well and is actually on par with the sword-emperor.

In the end, he managed to beat him and earned the Vongola Ring of Rain. "Myyyyyy, Yamamoto-kun fought like a versatile assassin, how impressive~!" She exclaimed dreamily placing one hand on her cheek.

At the mention of his name, Sumire accidentally drop a cup of fragile ware, shattering it into pieces.

"Are you alright?" Dino cried.

"Ah, oh no! I'm sorry." She knelt down and proceeds to clean up the mess she made.

"Don't touch it! You might hurt your self." She ordered out of panic, standing up in the process and spilling herself with her tea. "Ah!" She groaned, but she recovered immediately - not getting unnecessary attention to herself.

"You," she pointed to Sumire, "go get a broom, and don't touch the shards with your bare hands. I'll go clean up myself. And you," she pointed to Dino, "be still. Don't break anything."

Dino sulked in the corner for being treated like a kid. Sumire already went to get the cleaning equipment while An ignored him and went her way towards the girl's room. Well, they're just playing safe since Dino isn't with any of his subordinates. It's kinda surprising he hasn't hurt or broke anything or made a mess or something.

She was a bit glad that the hot liquid spilled on her clothes and not on her bare skin but still, she felt the warmth; not to mention that her white dress shirt got ruined. Unlike other students, she wears a red blazer instead of a dark-blue sweatshirt in order to signify her status in the school. She takes it off when resting so she could properly chill.

Feeling uncomfortable, she decided to took the wet shirt off; unbuttoning herself after getting rid of her ribbon. She slipped the garment off her shoulder only to reveal the bandage that covered her wound.

When she faced the mirror, she was greeted by her reflection. Green hair is tied on both sides of her head as always, with but a pair of green eyes that seems to hide distress. Aside from the missing blazer and a stained shirt, another off about her usual look is the bandage plastered on her cheek. Her hands wander to touch the covered cut on her face, unconsciously remembering the events that caused her injuries.

.

AT first, she felt cold. Then she felt hurt. An felt Belphegor's teeth as it sank on her shoulder, drawing in her blood as he feasted on the crimson liquid. Her eyes are closed tightly as she groaned in pain. Her cries of pain seem to encourage him more. She clenched her fists in protest while he tightened his grip on her wrists. Her knees weaken as if he was sucking energy out of her. He leaned his body further towards her own, holding her properly against him.

His bite let go of her bruised skin, leaving out a tiny line of crimson. With her wound in his lips, he licked the little trail of blood off her before blowing air into it. The warmth of his tongue sent shivers to her spine, yet his cool breath seems to lessen the pain from her wound.

"B-Be-elphegor!" she cried. She felt helpless against him. Her call sounded like a plea hidden in protest and demand to stop.

The prince let out a smirk. "You said my name." He whispered in her ear. "It sounded so lovely.~" His voice is husky and sly. The malice is detectable yet attractive, like a predator luring his prey. How tempting. To hear her scream will be a delight!

He took both of her wrists in a single grip and use the other to reveal a knife in his hold. Her knife. He flashed the weapon towards her face like a threat, taunting her. But she made no move.

A confident grin is evident on his face; the prince is amused. It's like she is tempting him to hurt her. But he won't. Not yet at the moment. Instead, he smoothly placed her knife back to its original place. His hand swiftly went under her skirt and tucked the weapon safely.

He kissed her collar bone and made his way towards her neck. Her body began to protest once again and so he had to restrain her fully. Once again, both of his grip is holding her. His kiss reached the spot by her ear. Lingering, he nuzzled; letting some of his hair to brush against her like a tickle. He bit her earlobe in a teasing manner before taking it in his lips.

She heard something snap.

He kissed her ear, working on unlocking the piece of jewelry. He took the earring safely in his mouth and withdrew from her.

With her wrists still on his grip, he looked at her flustered form. Her hair is disheveled while her cheeks are red.

Wrinkled clothes that are messed in an almost erotic way; her skirt is pushed towards her legs, elevating its length unevenly and revealing her thighs inappropriately; her jacket is desperately hanging on to her with the sleeves sliding off her arms.

The whiteness of her skin is even more expressed in the darkness of the night. Her lips are curved into a frown, maintaining her silence and letting her eyes do the talking. Green orbs are glared towards him. They are so fascinating to watch, revealing the emotions inside her. Unlike the usual masked calmness, he sees anger, frustration, and perhaps even a promise of revenge. Tears are threatening to fall but she managed to hold it back, determined not to look even more pathetic than she thinks.

She is no longer struggling against him, but instead she simply gave him an intimidating stare; a terrifying glare that speaks promises. The prince smiled at this. She's strong. It will be a challenge to break a little doll like her; just like he wants it to be: a toy that does not break easily. "Spending time with you has been wonderful, but I'm afraid I must go." Without letting her wrists freed, her arms were released from being pinned to the wall. One of his hands slid to hold hers. "I will see you again, my little doll." He pulled her hand towards his lips and gave it a kiss.

He let her go and quickly jumped away. "Ushishishi!" Without looking back, he made his way towards his destination; carrying with him a piece of her.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like that I may have Bel sounding like he thinks that An is way younger than him considering he's 16 y/o, while An is only 14, resulting to a mere two year age gap. But in my defense, there is a huge difference between the physiques of a fourteen year old from a sixteen year old. There are lots of developments on going during this two year gap, like growth spurts, breast devp't and all, so yeah...;

Meanwhile, I think everybody tends to check out _everybody_. It's just that there are people who are good in hiding this fact, while there are those who are too obvious or doesn't bother to hide it all. And then if we found him/her attractive then we will tell our friends and yell _look, hottie at 4:00! :)))_

The earring-stealing idea is from Pirates of the Carribean 4

I kinda like the idea of a sports gal like Macy Misa of J.O.N.A.S. so I kinda modeled Sumire after her but in terms of personality, she's like a Hinata or a Chrome, shy and kind.

I feel like An is coming to a Mary-Sue (if not yet). I feel like I'm making everything to be related to her, making her the center of attention, which is not really meant to be since I want her to be at least in line with everybody and not you know... That's why I really wish for at least a critique, I know it may not be the only problem with her, but I can't see it, so I guess other people can and it will be really helpful if you point it out for me. It will be reallyyyyyyy helpful in my writing; a room for improvement is what makes a body to be successful.

Suggestions are very much welcome as well :)


	4. Target II part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

**Word Count: **3,754

* * *

.

**Target II (Part 3)**

As the sun prepares to set, a little boy lays asleep in the companionship of a young mother. The said woman holds her gaze as if in a deep thought – which is quite uncharacteristic for her. After all she is a woman known for her light-hearted, carefree, and cheerful personality; a woman with a gentle heart: Sawada Nana. She then noticed a cup of coffee being held towards her.

"You should take a rest." An politely suggests, offering the cup of beverage. Nana took it and muttered her words of appreciation with her usual genuine smile which the girl reciprocated with hers as well. Meanwhile, Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin entered the ward. Two heads were turned as to recognize the new comers. They are dressed in what seems to be of a nurse's uniform – and they are _working _it!

"At times like this, we should all be cheery instead of gloomy." Haru stated. It seems that everybody has been pretty down lately. Not only is it that Lambo has been subjected into a state of coma, but it has been no secret that the boys has been up to something odd lately. They just don't know what that is yet, as supposed that the guys had intended to keep it a secret from them.

Haru then began to take out a package. Inside it is the famous deluxe strawberry short cake. Kyoko gave out a dramatic gasp of astonishment, showing that her business with cakes is a serious matter; while An squealed then half whined – half cried on how disappointed she is that she was unable to get a piece since the cake is only limited to fifty pieces per day and praised Haru on how lucky she is that she gets one. You can say she _likes _eating cakes but she is actually forbidden to eat sweets or junk foods since Sara says so, but she gets off once in a while. Haru then began to explain her plan on awakening Lambo; as such that she truly believe that the treat's scent is so powerful that it can awake an unconscious kid.

_**EPIC FAIL.**_

While the boys "play sumo" with the _other boys_. The girls are left alone with each other and are expected to pretend that something out of the ordinary is not actually happening. "Men can be unfair. They do whatever they want, leaving women to worry for them." Nana finally muttered. Her loneliness is clearly hinted in the softness of her eyes. The room fell silent. They are all quite lonely about it. They all understand the intention of their beloved about keeping things a secret from them – to protect them, and they appreciate it. But, it still hurts. Knowing something is amiss and feeling completely helpless about doing something about it. It is actually pretty cruel, making them feel like a burden.

An feels guilty, knowing about the situation and all. As a woman she feels their loneliness. It is unfair for them be kept in the dark, but she must respect the guys' decision. To be a woman is a difficult task. They are expected to understand a man's actions with no questions asked. They are to simply wait and believe in them, setting a shelter for them once they are back, and welcoming them with inspiration. To be mature enough to set aside their own wishes of protecting their men in order for them to accomplish what they _must_ do, letting the worry to kill them softly. Such duties that are hard to fulfill; but they will. For they are _strong _enough to do so.

"_Saaa_, once these are all over, we are going to make the boys follow our orders, and make them do what we want!" They all exclaimed with a burning a passion, with Nana leading of course. After all, they possess the strength that is capable of melting the coldness of their hurting hearts. "Dear, Tsu-kun, be prepared!"

"Yeah, I'll make onii-chan, follow my orders too! That will teach him not to engage himself with any fighting anymore!" Kyoko exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hahi! I can never make Tsuna-san suffer with my bossiness! Although, that will be so romantic, Tsuna-san shall be catering to all my request like a prince courting his princess!" and as if on cue, Haru found herself again in daydream-land with a _very _charming Tsuna kneeling as if proposing and declaring his undying love for Haru.

"I-pin want to boss them around too!" the youngest joined. They all giggled about the thought of the guys making up and doing favors for worrying them.

"What about you An-chan, who are you going to punish?" Kyoko giggled.

"uh…eh…" An muttered, quite puzzled of who to say. She wasn't thinking about it until Kyoko actually asked her. There is no one in particular in her opinion, anyone will do.

"AH! I KNOW, you should make that bastard Gokudera your errand boy!" Haru cut off before she can even think about who. "Ooh, I really hate him! He's such a jerk! He's an enemy of women everywhere!" She whined.

"Haru-chan, isn't that too much?" An replied sympathetically, although she's quite amused at Haru's reaction who just hmphed. She is so pissed at him, and girls can be really adorable when they're pissed off. Girls are so cute, and An likes cute!

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, I'll say you and Gokudera-kun dated before." Kyoko turned with a mischievous smile. After all, Hayato and Haru _do _fight like a married couple.

"Hate him like an ex-boyfriend." An added. Haru immediately flushed at what they implied err, stated.

"EH? NO, of course not! Ewww!" She immediately denied, flailing her arms in the process.

"Kyaa, you two are such a cute couple!"

"I agree!"

"Hahi! Even Tsuna-san's mom agreed too! No, you guys are wrong! I only belong to Tsuna-san, and Tsuna-san alone!" Haru kept on denying, but her effort only fueled her friends into teasing her more; and all a flustered Haru could do is cover her ears and begin singing until she finally screamed ridiculously. "**NOOOOOOOOOO**!"

.

* * *

The reason you lost, was because you had me as your opponent.

* * *

.

Two souls.

One body.

The battle for the ring of mist is indeed quite a show. On one side, the infant illusionist named Mammon who also happens to be the cursed baby of the indigo pacifier shall be representing the Varia for the match. On the other side, is a mysterious girl who revealed her name to be Chrome Dokuro; or so she says. As the match progress, the illusionist who went by the name of Viper has used his powers as an arcobaleno in order to bring down Chrome. But when all is loss, a twist has occurred when the lifeless girl changed her form into an all too familiar young man. The guy who attempted to escape the impenetrable Vindice Prison; the guy who harbors deep hatred for the mafia; and of course the one and only boss of Kokuyo Junior High Gang – Rokudo Mukuro!

In the second round of the mist battle, the two illusionists demonstrated an incredible skill of genjutsu, countering each others tricks until one has prevailed. At the end of the final round, Mukuro has overpowered his opponent. Mammon escaped a near-death experience and Mukuro obtained the Vongola Ring of Mist. The Cervello announced the conclusion of the match; in which each of the teams has three rings in their possession, the remaining fight shall decide the winner of the battle for the vongola rings.

.

THE next day, Chrome is running through the streets of Namimori. When she woke up, Chrome found herself in an infirmary. She quickly asked for the whereabouts of her companions, Ken and Chikusa. When she heard their response, she immediately set on her way and looked for them; only remembering that she forgot her purse when she was halfway towards her destination. Luckily for her, she was met halfway by her 'boss,' Sawada Tsunayoshi and the storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato. When they found the bluish purple wallet by her bed, the duo ran after her; well actually, Tsuna did. Gokudera only came because it is his job as _Juudaime's right-hand man. _

Tsuna took out the purse and handed it over to the girl. Chrome laid out her hands and accepted it. Tsuna smiled awkwardly towards her, still feeling a bit uneasy around her. In a good way, he's grateful towards her since she came and fight for them last night; and in another way...

Really weird.

For one, she's with those scary guys from Kokuyo. She is also seemed distant and hard to be close with; not to mention that lip-cheek action from last night or as what Chrome would call _a greeting_.

"Um, Arigatou!" She uttered quietly. She looked at them with her uncovered-eyes, a little bit unsure. Violet eyes that are full of innocence saw these people to be kind, especially Boss; and yet in her world only Mukuro-sama has been kind towards her. She thinks she can trust these people but she trusts Mukuro even more. Still feeling uncertainty, she decided to go ahead and go back to where Ken and Chikusa went. With a bow she prepared to run and proceed.

"Ano, we found your – OI!" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Chrome already started running away from them.

"WHAT THE! THAT GIRL! HOW DARE SHE!" Gokudera can't help but to fume over what Chrome did. It was quite wrong of her to leave like that, but it's not a big deal for Tsuna anyway. "After what Juudaime did for her, coming all this way just to give her that damn wallet, she disrespects him!"

The girl kept on running, failing to take notice of her environment, including the not so subtle outburst of Gokudera as well. Her boots stomped in rush, leaving off dust by her heel. Her phase is accelerating until….

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"AH!" She cried. A car quickly stopped, successfully preventing to run over the girl. Chrome fell on her butt, all shocked and relieve that the car failed from hitting her frail form. Witnessing the incident, Tsuna and Gokudera quickly run to her side, crying out her name in worry.

From the car, exited a young girl around their age; with her red hair and blue eyes, the two recognized her. She is a classmate of theirs. She is wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform, a dark-blue sweatshirt that is folded below her elbows and a white-collared shirt underneath. Her ribbon is missing in order to show off her necklace; whilst her legs adorned white thigh-high socks. Her red-hair is curled perfectly by her shoulder as always.

Like a concerned passenger of the vehicle who almost run-over a human being, she got out of the car worried for the person below. When she saw the group of teens, she automatically frowned. "Ugh, it's just a dumb girl!"

"HIIIEE! Mizuki Satsuki-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera frowned at her attitude. She almost got the Kokuyo girl killed and now she has the nerve to insult her. He never liked her. She's one of those girls who always flirt around him and cling to the baseball freak. What he hates her about the most is that she also bullies the Juudaime! "OI! What's with you? You should apologize to her, you almost run her over. What kind of screwed up driving was that anyway?"

Satsuki, feeling embarrassed and offended do what she rarely do when a hottie is around. Instead of acting all sweetheart and cutie-cute around Gokudera, she frowned at him and snarled. "WHY YOU! How dare you talk to me like that! And besides, it's not like I was the one driving!"

Gokudera was about to retort back to her with a much more snarl, when as if on purposely cutting him off, another figure emerged from the driver seat. "I'm really sorry." She said. "Are you hurt somewhere?" she addressed to Chrome. The woman has the same red hair as Satsuki, but quite longer. When she removed her sun glasses they noticed that she has the same pair of blue eyes with their classmate as well. She wears an office dress with matching stiletto heels and she spoke with an outmost softness in her voice, signifying the kindness in her; unlike her young look-alike. "I am really, really sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't see you until the last second and…"

Gokudera stared at the woman. For a moment, he thought he saw his mother. Hallucinations? It must be, since the lady was nowhere physically similar with his mother. It's just…somehow, she resemble Lavina. When he looks at her, he absolutely sees softness, and kindness…_just like her!_ It's like her presence gives away a calming atmosphere that he automatically shut up! Aside from the Juudaime's mother, he feels that an act of disrespect towards Mizuki-san shall bring shame on his pride.

"I-I'm alright…" the illusionist replied. Slowly, she stood up from her spot; letting Tsuna help her in the process.

"Are you sure? If you want, we can give you a ride to the hospital and…"

"What?" Satsuki interrupted. She looked horrified at the idea. "NO, MOM!"

'_Really? She's her mom? She looks so young.' _Tsuna thought to himself._ 'Now that I realize it, I see the resemblance.' _He looked comical, still finding the mother-daughter pair to be unbelievable. Well, he's life is unbelievable. He really should get used to this kind of things._ 'And that's it, they just look like each other, their attitudes are polar opposites.'_

"Satsuki!" she scolded softly. "That was disrespectful! You should apologize to them."

"Why should I apologize? It's that ugly moron's fault! Look at her, she doesn't even know how to cross the street, how stupid can she be?" She replied with all the tone of mockery, eyeing the Kokuyo student like dirt unworthy of her time. Her mother scolded her once more and apologized to the group of teens for her daughter's behavior. The daughter turned her head away and went back inside the car, showcasing her stubbornness.

"As I was saying, let me give you a ride so that we can…"

"No, I'm alright. That's not necessary anymore. Thank you for the offer though."

"Are you sure, how bout I give you a ride to school then?"

"_Mummyyyyyyy, _Don't let one-eyed strangers into our car!" She groaned. "Although, I wouldn't mind if Sawada-kun, _and his friend_ will ride with us to school." She added, acting like a sweetheart all of a sudden. It's quite uncanny on how she completely changed her mood. Then again, she saw an opportunity to be up-close and personal with one of the coolest guys in school and she has to do something.

"Tch. Hell NO!" Hayato scoffed. Then he walked away casually, hands inside his pockets. No way he'll get in that car with that crazy bitch; better escape quickly. Besides, he felt shy around her mother so he just masked away his shyness by being his usual rude self. "See you later, Juudaime!"

Tsuna simply regarded his guardian's exit, before helping Chrome once again. He then addressed the lady and bid their own farewell, not failing to give proper gratitude for the help she offered.

The lady finally gave up on insisting, bid her own goodbye and final apology. She went back inside the car, proceeding to drive towards their destination once again.

"Mummy, did you see that boy with silver hair and awesome green eyes!" Satsuki began excitedly. "He's my crush! What do you think of him?"

"He seems nice. But he really looks like a bad boy, sweetie." Her mother replied softly. Not sounding a bit disapproving of her daughter's type. Gokudera Hayato is not really the kind of guy any normal loving parent would approve of. Then again, she's not really considered as normal since she's too nice…too nice, that she let her daughter boss her, although she doesn't seem to realize that fact.

"Exactly! Nice, yet somewhat _bad!" _

* * *

.

"Ushishi! What kind of school is this, letting their students bring deadly weapons?" A certain prince inquired, rather amused at his current situation. Behind his blond head is a gun pointed towards him, just merely a few inches in distance, threatening the prince to refrain from any hostile actions.

Coolly, he let his eyes wonder in his surroundings, carefully not making any move and choosing to remain still.

He was inside a room of what appears to be for student council activities. In the center of the room, lies a wooden meeting table surrounded by few seats, reserved for the members. On one end of the table is a desk that is reserve for the head of the council, as implied by the pink swivel chair that accompanies it. On top of the table, lays an unfinished game of chess and a few papers to be take care of. From the corner, he can see a computer table, garbed with the instrument itself – a flat screen monitor, a printer with a scanner, and a complete set of functional accessories. On one side of the room is the lounging area, placing a couch, coffee table, and a few other cushioned seats; while on another side is a bunch of filling cabinets, shelves, and a whole body mirror.

He can tell that the room has been personalized, and basis on the set-up and design, he can say that the council has been dominated by female power. While maintaining simplicity and professionalization, a touch of feminine is quite visible.

"We have some unfinished business." His suppose enemy finally muttered.

"I agree, would you like to pick up from where we left off?" He replied. His tone full of sly mischief as usual. Unfortunately for him, this simply angered his enemy even more; automatically closing the gap between his head and her gun.

"You insulted me. I will make sure you regret it." She spoke with outmost threat. She is determined to get back at him. Not only did he assault her physically, but he also demeaned her pride as well. He will be sorry for playing with the Northern Witch.

Instead of being hostile, he is rather amused again. He was right when he choose to pay her visit. She never did fail to entertain him. She is so angry, how cute.

Letting out a sneer, he slowly began to walk around the wooden table; with Himemiya following his phase and never letting her gun to leave him. Holding his crutch on one arm, he let his other to wonder in the table.

"How mean, little doll! Can't you see the prince is injured and needs to be taken care of?" He commented, idly analyzing the unfinished game of chess. His remark is an obvious lie of course, considering the fact that Prince Ripper needs no any form of unnecessary nursing.

Even though he looks like a poor teenage boy who got himself in an unlucky accident that leaves him with broken bones and wounds, he is but Belphegor, the assassin prince of Varia. He can very well handle his own self.

"Oh, I can see. Don't worry. I would love to _take care _of you." The prince grinned at the implied meaning of the phrase. She's really planning to eliminate him. He took the black knight in his fingers and knocked down the white queen before facing her. An observed his movements, not letting her eyes to leave him even for a second.

"Really? Can you really do it?" He chuckled. He then grabbed her armed hand and pointed the gun to his heart. He's challenging her. Her finger is tempted to pull the trigger, not intimidated at his gesture.

He's not really as threatening as he used to be with all the bandages around his body and a broken leg. She would very well exploit the opportunity his giving her. And Belphegor is well aware of this fact. He knew she won't let him get the upper hand just like the last time, but it doesn't mean he'll let her win either.

"I wonder…what's it like for my little doll and her first kill?" She froze.

_That is-_

Her eyes widened and her arms weakened. Her gun would have been lowered, if not for the fact that Bel is actually holding it towards his own self. All her energy from a while ago has been completely averted. It was unexpected.

"I remember my first kill. People say it was rather hard. But for me, I absolutely enjoyed it.~" She remained still, as if in a complete state of shock, no longer paying attention; she have let her guard down and has let herself to be vulnerable. The prince can very well see this and is happy with the result. Unfortunately for her, the game is not over yet.

"Will my little doll enjoy killing the prince?" He slid the gun's hammer, as if taunting her. Normally, she would have taken advantage of the situation and have pulled trigger but right now, she is unstable.

_Checkmate_

"Of course not, little dolls _cannot_ kill the prince." He then let go of her, and let her lower her gun. Her gaze lowered as well in refusal to look at him. "It's impossible." He led her to face the mirror, and slid off her white dress shirt. Her untied hair is placed on one side of her shoulder, securing his view of her body. He exposed her injured shoulder and get rid of her bandage to reveal her wound; the wound that was made by him. He let his fingers to trace the mark that he left on her, allowing a smile to draw on his face. "After all, you belong to me."

She is his little doll; a puppet. He is the prince. With his strings, she is under his control. Without him, she will be immobile. A mere ornament to be displayed. A garniture to be admired.

"Never forget that." He then kissed her wound and leaved her alone. Letting her to stare at her reflection, letting her fingers to caress the cut on her shoulder; letting her to ponder on the things he let her remember.

She is admired yet she is hated. She is a strong individual and yet weak at the same time. She portrays an entity but has her own identity.

With him, her perfect little world is ruined.

Indeed he is the storm, creating havoc on her little world.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**AN: **I was supposed to update last friday, but the previous week has been really tiresome for me, and so all the tiredness just exploded and I...well, fell asleep. The following days was quite annoying since the internet connection was quite poor... so yeah.

The first part was written, way, wayyy before so I'm really happy that I finally published it. I really like that part when Nana said that men always do whatever they want, leaving women to worry for them. I just have to write about that scene! Although in the anime, that scene was during the rain match, but I wasn't able to squeeze it in the last chapter; so I made it to be during the mist battle instead. Meanwhile, I tried my best on describing the perfectly-understanding woman. I know, it's a bit uggh..guy-favored? But I tried to relate my descriptions with the KHR setting like, they all feel that women should be protected and all, and that they usually play the support roles, of course there are exceptions to this premise, since there had been female characters who rocked their "kick-ass" roles, but still…yeah, so feel free to disagree with what I have stated, I'll gladly welcome it, I am a bit feminist myself, but that is not the case! XP.

A teacher of ours once said that the qualities you should look for a boy is that…he should be nice, and at the same time, somewhat rude. Ahahah XDD Yeah, a teacher said that, but she said it in our language, so it is also translatable to: _he should be a gentleman and at the same time, a little perverted._ XDDDD

I am not entirely confident with the last part. I felt like I crammed for it, which I kinda did... so I understand, if you guys feel that it was badly written...

Anyways, thanks for reading my fic :)


	5. Target II SMILE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

**Word Count: **5,812

_Domo_ – it means 'thank you' in japanese

_Uwabaki_ – kind of soft slipper meant to be used only indoors. It's the white shoes worn by Japanese students that they changed in to when they enter the school.

* * *

**SMILE**

* * *

.

"How could have this happen?" An exclaimed. Before her is the ninth boss of the Vongola Family. She touched the glass that windows the inside of the intensive care unit, and watched as the medical team take care of the old mafia boss.

"Xanxus." The Cavallone boss replied. Hearing his answer, all realizations automatically came. The one word answer seemed to explain everything. "I never though it would come to this."

"That man! How could he have done this to his own father?" It was unbelievable. To think that Xanxus has no respect left for his own father and boss that he would actually do something as evil as this. The greed for power is indeed terrifying. "How cruel."

Dino has explained to An about the events that occurred during the aftermath of the cloud match. On how Xanxus framed Tsuna into what it seems to be a betrayal against the ninth boss. When he attacked him whilst riding the Mosca. About the need to battle for 'revenge' in order for him to erase his sin in the cradle affair and prove that he is more powerful than Sawada; his scheme to gain absolute control over the Vongola Family and eliminate all those who oppose him.

The Cervello Organization has arranged the match that will settle the feud between the two opposing sides. Tonight, the final battle shall decide the real successor once and for all.

The battle of the true heir. The sky ring battle.

.

HOURS. Merely a few hours shall go by and the decisive battle shall take place. All preparations have been arranged, and the work left to be accomplished is to simply wait. Waiting; waiting for that moment that shall mark change. Both sides have its own objectives, the reason for fighting. Whether or not one's reason is morally justifiable; by the end of the day, he who holds the stronger will shall emerged victorious.

.

"THIS one is for Tsuna-kun, this one is for Gokudera-kun, this one is for Yamamoto-kun, and this one is for onii-chan!"

"Wow Kyoko! These are all well-made!" Hana replied. She examined the custom made lucky-charms and the sewing was really impressive.

"Haru helped in making these as well! Tsuna-san's mom supervised!" Haru exclaimed. "We found out that Hibari-san is also part of the tournament, but we thought that he may not want any."

The tournament. Hana became solemn at this thought. She knew for sure that it was not _just _a sumo-tournament. She knew something serious is going on with the guys but she knew better than to meddle with this kind of affairs. But then again, a part of her would like to know about it as well. She may not look like it, but she's a bit worried for them. It's just that…the guys…whatever they're doing…seems _really dangerous._

And so the girls went around the school to distribute the charms. They first encounter Yamamoto who was idly playing catch with his teammates. Just like Tsuna and the others, Takeshi has been skipping school a lot and well, his teammates had been pretty worried for his well-being. They noticed that Yamamoto's eye was hurt, but the guy simply waved it off like it was just a scratch. Hana almost blurt out that it was miracle that Mizu-bitch wasn't with him and clinging onto him like a leech that she is, and just like that, the universe already proved her wrong. After giving the charm, the girls went away immediately since Satsuki's glare was really uncomfortable.

Gokudera was nowhere to be found. They figured that he probably ditch school as always. They found out that he was probably visiting Lambo who just gained consciousness a while ago. Haru volunteered herself in giving him his lucky charm. And by volunteered, it means she accidentally volunteered herself. She told the girls that she'll be visiting the little kid as well and so they volunteered her into doing what she really did not like to do.

Meanwhile, the girls found Tsuna in the roof top. He seems to be in a really deep thought. They figured that they should leave him alone, but Hana insisted that Kyoko should talk to him.

Alone.

But as a result, she end up giving herself a task. She ended up being the one to deliver the charm to Ryohei.

.

WRAPPING his fists with bandages, he conditioned his self. He took off his shirt and got rid of his arm sling. He exercised his injured arm, preparing it for training. Warming up, he punched the bag in a particular rhythm. Sweat began to form in his body as the exercise finally got to him.

Hana entered the gym with the goal of delivering a gift. The gym was silent and empty…, it seems. She continued to roam around the hall when she heard something. The sound led her to a room. She saw him. He was practicing his boxing against the heavy bag. Clear drops of liquid is sliding in his torso, in his muscled chest, towards his stomach, dripping into his abs. His body moves on instinct, like pretending he was fighting an enemy. Tiny drops of sweat splashed around him like a majestic drizzle. The way he moves seems slow in motion. And that is when she realized that she has been staring at him.

Now, it is against Hana's principle to be caught speechless into staring her best friend's brother. Not only because he was not her type but also because it was damn awkward. Now that she realized, shouldn't he be resting and healing, instead of training?

"Sempai." She called out.

"Oi Hana! What brings you here?" He stopped what he's doing as he turned to acknowledge her presence.

"I'm just here to deliver this to you." She took out the hand-made charm and hand it over to him. "Kyoko made it."

"Oh, really, Kyoko made it?" He took the charm into his hands before examining it. His sister made it for him…How touching! His darling sister is so sweet. He appreciated it so much that he can't help to cry a bit. "EXTREME THANKS!"

Hana didn't bother to cover her ears, but instead she simply listen to his yell of gratitude as if used to it. His sister is her best friend, she is supposed to be used to his loudness. Best friend, yes, that's why, "Listen, I know that this isn't my business, but…I know you guys have been up to something dangerous," Ryohei frozed. He seemed nervous. He tried to disprove her but she didn't let him.

"so I just want to say, please take care of yourself. For Kyoko! At least.. If something happened to her one and only brother, I'm sure she'll be devastated. I can't stand to see her like that."

Ryohei feels her words. He perfectly understands what she means. He will never forgive his self if he will ever be the cause of Kyoko's sadness. As her big brother, he's supposed to protect her from everything that is harmful to her; protect her from loneliness. He turned to her in regard. With a determined face, he spoke.

_"I won't lose!"_

"?" Hana was speechless. A subtle blush on her cheeks; she seemed taken aback by his statement. On that moment, Ryohei looked unbelievably serious. He holds the confidence that is attractive and cool. She remembered that night when he was fighting. That as well is the same night where he exclaimed those same words. And he was true to it. He is truly determined.

This guy. A **man** indeed he is.

"It's a promise!"

.

ON one side:

"TAKE IT!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

On another:

"GWAHAHA! THIS CANDY IS MINE, TAIL HEAD!"

"LAMBO! BAD! YOU SHOULD SHARE!"

Indeed the once quiet infirmary room has turned into a venue for a yelling contest. On one side of the room is the whereabouts of Haru and Gokudera who is busy fighting about…well, something. It started out only as a greeting, then the argument drifted to Tsuna, then to a fish, which is probably a tuna, and now, well from what it looks like they seem to be fighting over a piece of a lucky charm.

Meanwhile on the other side, Lambo and I-pin are busy fighting over a sweet delicacy. The annoying cow is such an obnoxious kid and the poor little Chinese girl is unluckily on the receiving end of it.

The funny thing is, when people looks at the two pairs, an imaginary sign is placed over their heads which reads: BEFORE (on Lambo and I-pin) and AFTER (Haru and Gokudera). The two pairs make an uncanny complements.

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE IT BUT SINCE I MADE YOU ONE THEN YOU SHOULD TAKE IT!" Haru cried. Her face is red with anger and frustrate.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO KEEP THA- did you say, you made it?"

Haru nodded stubbornly, she proceeds in explaining that she and the rest of the girls made one for each of them. Now Gokudera felt bad at this. He isn't some jerk who disregards the hard work that their frien – close acquaintances had specially prepared. Wait. He admits that he's a jerk, but he's not that heartless. He still has some decency left in him that enables him to consider the thought that the girls have when they decided to make them one.

"Oh…I see…thanks then…" Oh this is awkward.

Meanwhile, Haru became rather _calm, _quite disbelieving about the change in character of the jerkiest jerk in the world. She looked at him in a suspicious manner that turned out rather silly. He saw him took the charm in his hand and gave it a meaningful look before keeping it safely in his pocket. And in this moment, Haru felt the awkwardness; not knowing how to reply to a 'civil' Gokudera. This isn't usual. "Um, you're welcome then…"

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"Err…"

"I should go…"

"Yeah, I think so too…so you wanna let me accompany you -"

**THUD!**

A flying Lambo suddenly hit the back of Gokudera. And by flying, it means a pissed off I-pin was so highly-annoyed at the idiot cow that she kicked him away.

"Must to-le-rate.!" he chanted, preventing his self from crying.

Meanwhile, back to the two teenagers; it seems that this day has been _really _awkward for them. Wao! Awkward is the word of the day! How many times has the word 'awkward' been mentioned again? Awkward! Awkward! Awkward! Anyway, the impact of Lambo's head at Gokudera's back caused him to fall.

Fall towards Haru.

"Hahi!"

Gokudera was over Haru. Yeah, in a way that he looks like he was pinning her down the floor. Hayato's hands were on either side of Haru's head, supporting his self from completely landing towards the feminine body. Their legs were entangled with each other and their faces are too close for comfort. In this classic case of guy falling over the girl, one loophole is to immediately get up and act like the incident was nothing malicious – which the both of them failed to do. Instead, they have to stay the way they are and absorb the whole situation…position they are currently in. From their position they were able decipher the whole new level of awkwardness that surrounds them.

To make matters worse,

Shamal entered the room. Fuck.

.

A shadow hovers over the slumbering form of an assassin prince. Her left eyebrow twitches in annoyance as she carefully eyed his cozy state.

His sleeping form lays peacefully on the comforts of the couch. One arm resting on his head whilst the other on his gut; his blond locks safely securing his view of light while his injured leg is placed carefully by the arm rest. He is contented; completely laid back and relaxed. Now if she would just smother him with a pillow and he will never wake up again.~

How on earth did he get inside her house, more importantly inside her room? She just went downstairs to grab some snacks but when she went back inside the privacy of her chambers to resume her sleep she found _this…him. _Perhaps skipping school today was a bad idea after all. How he managed to get passed the security of her home shall bother her restless.

Now looking back at the sleeping prince; he seems really comfortable at his position right now. He's fucking asleep goddammit! How the hell did his logical mind permitted him to do that in an enemy's territory? The hell! Is he really underestimating her to the point that he let himself be vulnerable in her view? He is really pissing her off. Forget the pillow, gotta find the shotgun.

Belphegor shifted in his sleep, resulting to a disarray in his messy hair. Strands of golden locks moved away from his face, only to reveal a closed eye, signifying the state of rest he is in. This caught the attention of the lady of the house. Now that she has realized it, the insane prince has never revealed his eyes; simply hiding them behind his long fringe. She was always been bothered by this fact for this is one of the reasons that this man has been unreadable. Suddenly, she had the urge to place her fingers on his eyelids and just open it. Curiosity got the better of her, and her hand moved by itself towards him.

Slowly, her hand neared his face as if attempting to caress him. But before she can even touched him, his hand grab her wrist in an attempt to immobilized her.

How long has he been awake?

"Are you fascinated by the weakness of the prince?" He uttered. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and jumped away from him, creating distance between him and her.

The prince got up from his position, letting his hair fall to his face once again. Stretching in the process, he sat up to face her. "Unfortunately, the prince has no weakness. Even in my sleep, I am very well guarded." He smirked. Indeed it was naïve of her to assume that he has let his guard down. Though admitting this fact, she just wore a cool face and sat on her bed.

Remaining quiet, she placed an oddly shaped pillow in her embrace. She decided to observe his movements, before making her own move. She can see very well that his wounds has started to heal, almost enough for him to have the capability to fight in the level of Varia-quality.

"Still not talkative I see." He threw his knife towards her, barely missing her on purpose. Not bothering to dodge, she simply remained calm and refused to give a reaction. "What, no threats or insults?"

"Don't be foolish, you're in my territory. I don't know how you get in but it will certainly be a problem to get out."

"Ushishi, then I guess you won't mind if I resume my nap. Haven't sleep at all last night; 'been hunting Mammon, that stupid greedy baby."

This earn the green-head another vein on her head. What the? This idiot. Her house is not a hotel.

"The prince will need his rest. Those Cervello bitches requested the presence of all the guardians, so the match tonight may not be the usual…"

_All the guardians? _

_Lambo._

As Belphegor continued his daily dose of whining, Anzaki became solemn. She felt worried for the little guy of her famiglia. Even if he has regained consciousness, he was still too weak to get out of the hospital. Such thoughts have occupied her head, failing to listen to the ranting prince in front of her.

Belphegor noticed the sudden changed in the behavior of the so-called witch. She was in deep thought and she has not been listening to a word he is saying. This irritated him and is rather upset. How dare she ignore the prince! Such behavior shall not be tolerated!

Her thoughts were all interrupted when she found herself pushed to the bed, _by him. _"OI!" He called out. Like her personal cage, his arms are on both of her sides, supporting his self. His grin is still ever present on his facade and his face is rather content with its too little of a distance from hers. Surprisingly, she is still rather calm. Almost as if innocent and has no idea of the impression of their current position. She looks rather cute in her yellow night dress, complementing her long green hair tied in a loose ponytail. One of her arms is still clutching her pillow whereas the other is placed in an awkward angle by her head, almost like a submission.

The prince is glad to see traces of vulnerability in her features but most of all, he is happy that her attention is all his once more.

"You're not allowed to think of other people besides the prince, my little doll.~"

"My thoughts are mine. I shall think about whoever I please." Indeed she is not his. Even though he imprinted his marks on her and assaulted her mentally, those wounds will merely heal. It will simply be a part of the past.

"Tch." Swiftly, he stabbed the pillow near her face. Feathers are let out to fly around the bed. She didn't even flinch. It pisses him off that she's being stubborn and disobedient. Normally, he would be amused, but he's kinda cranky and she's being boring. "Why waste your time thinking about them? They're all gonna die anyway."

"Hmph. Not true. You will find that Tsunayoshi-san and the others are opponents that you should not underestimate. They will win."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

Although the northern witch is known for a bringer bad luck, perhaps it is not wise to make an arrangement with a demon. Belphegor, one of the princes of hell is not someone to be challenged; motivating him with a price. But for someone like An, a witch who brings misfortune; she will steal all the luck including from her enemies. To play a gambling game with her is considered pure foolishness.

"I don't really think it will be beneficial."

"Tch. You're no fun."

His head fell downwards, causing the girl to blush and alarmed. Quickly, her hand sneakily reached out for the gun hidden under her pillow. She was about to take it out when he did nothing but place his forehead against hers. A smirk graced his handsome face. One of his hands held hers and secured it in his palm, rubbing his thumb idly; drawing invisible circles.

"You and you're friends. All so stubborn and doesn't know when to give up. After the boss annihilates the brat, we will kill everybody. When the job's done, that's when I'll come back for you and make you mine once more. I will make you acknowledge that."

"Such arrogant lines. Tell it to me after tonight." His reply to her is digging his nails towards the palm of her hand. A startled gasp escaped her throat and at the same time, pulling her hand away from his grasp. "You scratch my hand!" She exclaimed, demanding for an explanation for his uncanny behavior.

"Ushishi, your hand is so soft and delicate. I thought it will draw blood when I scratched it.~"

"Huh? That is - !"

Out of the blue, he neared his face towards hers and quickly licked her lips. A squeak was heard from the girl as she covers her mouth and glared at him furiously. He got off her and created distance between them, observing her blushing state with amusement. Unlike the subtle blushes that she had before, this time, the blush is quite evident in her features, completely engulfing her face in red. She was so surprised that she can no longer control her blush and hide it from him.

Belphegor continued to back away while An retreated to her bed and grab the gun she kept under her pillow.

**BANG! BANG!**

"Ushishi! You missed!"

He made his way towards the balcony and makes his way out. More gunshots were heard, causing commotion among the members of the household as a few members of the security run towards it source.

Escaping will surely be a bother, but it won't be futile.

.

THE day is coming to an end, but the fun will be postponed for tomorrow. Yamamoto said his goodbyes to his teammates as he made his way home. Tonight is the sky battle and as a guardian, he as well should prepare for it. Putting back his _uwabaki _in his locker, he set on his way out. It's been quite late, and so almost all students have gone home. There will be a few students loitering in the school, but they will be those who are doing some overtime club activities. A softball player walked passed Yamamoto. She is carrying a number of sports equipment in her seemingly frail arms.

A ball fell from her set of equipments, unnoticed. The ball rolled towards Takeshi. Being the nice guy he is, he picked it up and run towards her in attempt of returning the ball and at the same time to help her out.

"OI! Wait up!" He called out to her in order to catch her attention. The girl halt from her tracks with Takeshi catching up to her. The girl turned to him albeit clumsily since she swing the bat she is carrying against him unintentionally. Luckily, Yamamoto dodged in time, thanks to his reflex and instinct. "Whoa! Easy there!" He commented idly.

Violet eyes widen as the girl looked at him with a _quite _stunned expression. Well, she is rather surprised to see him since he's been skipping school a lot lately, and that she just really didn't expect to see him at this moment. "Y-Y-Yamamoto Takeshi – sempai!" she stuttered out. She was forcing her voice to come out from her throat for she was realllllly nervous to talk to him.

"Ahaha, you know me? Ahaha, that's neat! Hey, you drop your ball. Here."

"A-Ah, _domo._" She blushed.

"That's quite a lot of stuff you got there; let me help you with that."

"NO!" She burst out. This caused the guy to stare at her dumbfounded. When the girl realized this, she immediately felt embarrassed and forced herself to explain. "I mean no, you didn't have to…" She looked down, afraid to look at his face. Her hair is covering her reddened face and she tried to use what she's holding to hide herself from him. She was really shy and felt really embarrassed around him. Yamamoto noticed this and thought that something was wrong. Oblivious to the fact the he was the one causing her nervousness, he inquired for her problem while examining her face. His face went close to hers, making the girl's blush to tripled.

"Hey! I know you. You're that amazing freshman who's really good at playing many sports!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, I-! My name is Hibari Sumire. It's a pleasure to meet you, sempai!" She bowed desperately.

"Ahaha, I knew it! That's why you looked really familiar." He laughed.

His smile, it is always genuine. Seeing his smile feels like an inspiration to be happy as well. It's like it washes away the sadness. This is one of the reasons why Sumire harbors affection for the baseball- loving sempai of hers.

"Here, c'mon! Let me help you carry those things!"

"Ah! No, that won't be necessary anymore!"

"Aww, don't be like that!" and with that, he took the things she's carrying from her arms and made his way towards the girl's club room. Sumire followed after him, still insisting that he has no need to help her.

She was annoyed at her self since she really hates to bother her sempai. But on the other hand, she was glad. She was able to talk to her sempai. It made her happy; to talk to guy he admired.

Unknown to the both of them, a girl was watching them. Hiding herself from the two, she observed their interaction. Blue eyes, suspiciously narrowed, not liking what she have saw.

.

_RUN…Run…Run…_

She was running.

The darkness of the night has completely engulfed the city of Namimori. With only the brightness of the streetlights to guide her, a lone girl finds herself running the streets of the seemingly peaceful city. A summon for all the guardians has been requested and as the mist, her presence has been required as well. Chrome Dokuro, one-half of the mist guardian with her other half to be Rokudo Mukuro. Indeed, the two is two halves of a whole. There won't be a Mukuro without a Chrome, and there won't be a Chrome without a Mukuro.

"Nagi!"

She halted from her tracks. She had heard of it; the gentle voice calling out to her. "Mukuro-sama?" She looked around as if searching for him. Her head turned on one side, then to another, and then to another. And then suddenly, she is no longer in Namimori. She is in a beautiful place; a place where only she and Mukuro can enter. Her white dress dance with wind, while her long violet hair goes along with it.

"Come Nagi, I am here." Mukuro raised his hand towards her, allowing her to hold it in acceptance. Heterochromatic eyes came into her view. His white dress shirt is untucked from his pants and incompletely buttoned, revealing a portion of his chest. He is but a kind simple man in her eyes; completely different from what he really is ought to be. "Fufufu…"

"Mukuro-sama! I am-"

"Shhh…I know. You were worried. Forgive me for causing you unease." Mukuro has used too much of his power during his fight with the arcobaleno, and because of that he wasn't able to make contact with his gang for a while.

He held her in his arms, and caressed her head affectionately. "My little Chrome, I am aware of your circumstances. And I regret to inform you that I may not be able to come to your rescue if you are to be in distress. That is why I am here to wish your safety." Chrome looked up to her leader in innocence. He held her chin and let her face near to his. "Please take care of yourself, Nagi."

She smiled towards him, reassuring her leader of her obedience. "Hai, Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufu. Besides, I will be sending my regards. I won't let you and the Vongola brat to lose against Xanxus. Fufufu!"

"Eh, what do you mea-?"

She opened her eyes. Her surroundings had completely changed. Or rather it has returned. She is once again under the night sky of Namimori. Completely different from where she had been.

"Herbivore."

A distressed gasped escaped her throat, snapping her back to reality. She looked up to come in view with the owner of the voice. It was the cloud guardian. To say that she was surprised is an understatement. It was quite unexpected. Now that she has realized it, the cloud guardian is holding her, preventing her head to make contact with the hard ground.

Hibari Kyoya was on his way to his destination when he saw the girl that is allied with Rokudo Mukuro. When he saw her, she was about to collapsed to the ground, and that is when his feet automatically moved towards her. One of his hands had cupped her head, successfully preventing her from hitting the ground. Calmly, he carefully positioned her into a lying position in his arms.

"A-Ano.." She slowly sat up from her position and tried to intake the events that happened. It seems that the cloud guardian has saved her. "A-Arigatou!"

Hibari stood up from his position and merely looked at the Kokuyo girl. His eyes are calm and unreadable. This man, he can be unpredictable. He turned his back against her and simply proceeded to his destination, once again making his way towards his school and leaving the now conscious girl in his dust. "Hn."

* * *

.

"G-Good Evening…" He uttered from the entrance. Shyly, Tsuna poked his head on the Japanese-styled sliding door of the Take-sushi restaurant. His figure is immediately recognized by almost everybody at the party, offering his presence with a warm welcome that is worthy of a homecoming hero's. He stepped inside the place greeting everybody else; there were of course his guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and lastly Lambo who was with him. Not surprisingly, the mist and the cloud were not at the celebration.

On the outside, it was supposed to be a celebration for Lambo's release from the hospital, but the real event that is being celebrated is none other than the victory party of the ring conflict. Yes, they indeed have emerged victorious. Xanxus was denied by the vongola rings, thus naming Tsuna as the official successor to the title of Vongola Tenth.

All their friends were there as well. There was of course Dino-san, Tsuyoshi-san, Basil-kun, Colonnello, An-kaicho, Bianchi-san, Haru, and even Hana. Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lancia came with him. But most importantly, Kyoko-chan was there too! It was definitely a party. Well, according to Tsuna's unspoken mind that is. It was no secret that a special piece of Tsuna's heart is dedicated to the one and only sunshine of his life. Unfortunately, his first attempt of confessing his love for her is an E~PIC FAIL! But who knows, after standing up and fighting to a bastard like Xanxus then maybe his next confession won't be as bad as the first.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"K-Kyo-Kyoko-chan!"

"I've heard about the tournament. You won right? Congratulations, let's celebrate that too, ne?"

Tsuna gave an enthusiastic nod in affirmation. "Yeah." Kyoko smiled at his cheerfulness. It seems that everything is back to normal now. These past few days had been…_different. _But, it doesn't matter now since everything seemed fine now at least. She remembered that moment when she gave Tsuna his lucky charm. He seemed different at that time as well. He looks _determined _and manly too! It's like he changed, but at the same time, remained the same old him. Confusing? A little, but the bottom-line is, she is proud of him. Not only because of winning in the sumo tournament, but somehow, during the entire course of the contest, Tsuna-kun seemed to have _matured_.

Ah! Now that she has realized it, she brought him a gift.

Kyoko took out a tiny orange box and handed it over to Tsuna. Sawada, at first uncertain hesitated, but after an encouraging smile from the girl, took it from her hands. He opened the tiny package and was greeted by the scent of a sweet dessert. "Kyoko-chan, this is - "

"I've heard that Tsuna-kun was the best sumo-wrestler, so I thought about giving the MVP a present. I hope you like chocolates!" Actually, Kyoko thought about giving Tsuna cakes, but the delicacy was just so inviting that she can't resist on indulging her favorite snack. Of course, no one find out because that will be so embarrassing!

"Ah! I absolutely love it!" He replied automatically, blushed evident on his happy face. Of course he's glad! It's a present from Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko took a piece of chocolate. She let her fingers towards Tsuna's lips and feed him the delight, pushing the mouth-watering sweet inside his mouth before withdrawing her fingers. "How is it? I hope it's good, I kinda made it." She asked humbly, hiding her shyness with her usual genuine smile.

"Uh…Uh…Uh…" He stuttered. Tsuna colored at her actions. She unconsciously held out her chocolate-coated fingers towards him, and now he has this urge to…_you know…clean _her fingers. As in, _clean _her fingers! Ah, dirty thoughts! Quickly, he politely excused his self from her, embarrassed.

'How weird.' She thought. If only she knew he was the reason for his behavior. Oh well, Kyoko does seemed a bit of an airhea.. – naïve!

.

He glanced around the room and spotted his guardians. He saw Gokudera who is rather unconscious due to seeing his sister and her world-famous poison cooking; next to him is Haru who is kind enough to attend to him, while Yamamoto is trying to keep Lambo from drawing doodles on the poor guy's face. He saw Ryohei who was idly chatting with Hana. He saw him placed her hand together with his. It seems that the older Sasagawa was busy coaching Kurokawa regarding arm wrestling. Aren't they close?

By the counter, he saw Tsuyoshi who was busy making another set of sushi while talking to Lancia. The latter was pouring his self a shot of sake whilst enjoying their nonchalant chat. Basil and Colonnello were busy sharing their stories as well, while An was happily taking pictures on her digital SLR camera. _These people…their efforts have been a great help to all of them. Without them, the outcome of the conflict may have been different. _

While Colonnello, Tsuyoshi and Basil have been assisting them in their training, Lancia has beaten all the Varia members sent to Namimori on the purpose of assisting Xanxus in his plan to rule Vongola. Meanwhile, according to Reborn, the Varia has sabotage the infra-red boundary on the observation box, trapping them. In order to deactivate the barrier and keep it from internally exploding, An absorbed the electricity that is fueling the barrier and used the energy into destroying the devices permanently. Her capability of absorbing electricity and converting it to her own energy is one of the abilities exercised by the core members of the Bovino famiglia.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, don't space out. You look like an idiot." Reborn pointed out.

"Eh? I'M NOT SPACING OUT!" He retorted rather comically. "AND, I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" Reborn always called him names, insult him, hit him, hurt him, and torture him a lot. But in Reborn's defense, _it's how he roll.~ _No one should tell him how to do his job as a hitman-home-tutor. That's just inappropriate…

and suicidal.

Now that the idea occurred to him, Reborn did nothing but…well, torture him; put his life in constant danger, varying versions of embarrassing situations, and just plain cruelty. And if it wasn't for him, he would be still living his peaceful life; contrary to the state of living he has currently. Yes, if it wasn't for him, maybe he would never been friends with either Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto-kun, or An-kaicho. If it wasn't for him, he would have never meet Gokudera-kun, Haru, Lambo, or Dino-san.

Indeed, if it wasn't for Reborn, then he won't be this happy together with his friends. Though Reborn had been his nightmare throughout the day, he was still but able to teach him;

that at the end of the day, he hath learned to still smile together with his famiglia.

"Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn, smile!"

**CLICK!**

**.**

**Target II END**

* * *

**AN: **Ish, This update is supposed to be last week; I hate not following my schedule

My idea for this chapter is for it to be like a montage; the kind that before a decisive battle, everybody has their moments whether they are training or having a moment with their partners. I hope, I wasn't able to screw it up.

RyoHana's part was inspired by the MV of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream; the part where the guy is practicing boxing and Katy was dreamily watching him from a distance.

I find the 6996 part a bit hard. Well, for one, they're sweet enough and I was kinda having doubts in supporting the 6996 pairing, since in the recent chapter of the manga, Mukuro "kinda abandoned" Chrome. Which is so mean! But then again, he seemed to still care for her, since he expressed that he would like to help her, but he's Mukuro and he's kinda hard to trust. Well that's my opinion. Meanwhile, I have been reading 1896 fic, and I kinda like this couple too! But, I already decided to make this fic to be 18OC. So I'm torn bet. 6996 vs 1896, so I guess I'll just stick to the original plan but give hints of 1896. Because part of me still think that Chrome belongs to Mukuro.

I got stock in writing K27, I dunno why

Ah, This chapter is quite long. I had a hard time trying to minimize it to my target word count which is around 2500, and now I wasn't able to include some parts; uggh it's kinda frustrating. But at least, finally first part's done! I can move on! Yay~


	6. Target III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

**Word Count: **5,976

**F.O. =** Financial Officer

.

* * *

**Target III**

* * *

.

The bell by the door makes a pleasant noise as a new customer comes inside. He phased his way inside the café/restaurant whilst taking in the surroundings. He could hear the country music sang by a famous pop star coming to an end and is then followed by a soundtrack of some chick flick movie. By the counter, is the usual set of menu, displaying colorful pictures of what they sell, attracting customers to buy their stuff. There is also the corner where they display their sweets and other delicacies; most people would think that their cakes is comparable to that popular cake shop around the block, but this café tends to overprice their cakes so, they lose.~

The café is the favorite hanging spot for most students. On one corner is a group of college students, wearing earphones/headsets as they do their business in their laptops. Some of them had gotten their selves comfortable as they prepare to study for some crucial exam, judging from the amount of books and papers surrounding them. On one of the booths by the window is a group of girls from the elite school Midori. They're quite loud and are really annoying, especially to the college kids who are trying to study. Although there would be those moments when they will start whispering to each other, which IS also annoying. They are probably gossiping about some random shit about some slut or bastard who did something stupid and got caught. On the booth by the center of the café is another group of girls who is as equally as annoying as the other group. Although unlike the Midori girls, these girls are from Nami-Middle.

The noisiest among them is a blue-eyed girl. The malice in her eyes is evident as she makes fun of some loser. Her red-hair is curled by her shoulders and she wears different accessories in order to enhance her school-girl look. On the center of the group is a green-head. She has long-hair that is tied into twin tails on both sides of her head and eyes of light green shade in color. Though wearing a celebrity smile, friendly and charming; unlike her companions, she's wearing a red blazer over her uniform making her stood-out most; giving the impression that she's the 'main' bitch of the group.

Found ya!~

Combat boots walked towards the group. Noticing his presence, the green head turned to him to see who he was. Her smile dropped instantly the moment she saw him. Her friend noticed her distracted look so she automatically turned her head to his direction. An excited smile made its way towards her face as she saw the familiar hot guy that is approaching them. She immediately squealed in delight and nudged her best friend, teasing her in the process.

He stood a few feet away from their table, making his presence known to the rest of them. He is wearing white boots that is tied with black laces, his dark pants are hold up by suspenders, and he's wearing long-sleeved stripes under his ripped white shirt. Though his hair is covering his eyes, on his blonde head lies a signature crown that gave away his identity to anyone.

"Yo, little doll!" Hands inside his pocket, he flashed a bad boy smirk that would melt any girl lucky enough to have it on its sight. "Did the prince pay you a visit in one of your dreams last night? Ushishishi~"

Her face reddens at his remark. How embarrassing. Ah, there he goes again! Always teasing her. She was about to retort but before she could do so, all the girls from her table squealed. "EEEEEEEEEP! KYAAAAAA!"

Now, she's annoyed. Why are all these bitches squealing as if the hot dude is addressing them instead? For goodness sake, they are even more excited than her!...not that she's excited!...or something….

Exactly! She's not excited at all!...OW! Damn! Now Satsuki is slapping her arm – Yes, that's how excited they are!

Under all the commotion of the squealing girls, she heard him chuckle. He seems to enjoy himself. Well everybody seems happy! Good for them…Damn! Is she the only one annoyed at the moment? She feels like everybody's ganging up and making fun of her. How she hates that feeling.

As soon as the giggling and teasing died down, she felt all her companions standing and preparing to leave. One by one, each girl bid her goodbye, giving her own dumb reason for leaving. Yeah, what are the chances that everyone had to leave suddenly?

The last one to go is Satsuki. She gave Anzaki a cheek-to-cheek – like a goodbye kiss; used as a form of greeting most of the time; a common practice by upper-class citizens and socialites..., or just plain vain people. _At least act better, you damn bitch! And wipe that goofy smile off your face. _

She is ruing the day when Satsuki saw Belphegor. Like any little slut in the making, she immediately schemed to have the 'awesome hot dude' as her new boyfriend. Being a good friend, An talked Satsuki out of her ridiculous plan. And just like that, Satsuki had this "idea" that _she _is crushing on the 'smoking-hot, bad boy prince.' Ever since then, she has been 'helping' her into flirting with the 'ever-so cool and sexy blonde.' WHICH IS DEFINITELY THE WRONG IDEA! She has no feelings of that kind for that idiot.

Well, she has been feeling shy and embarrassed around him most of the time, but that is because Satsuki has been _literally _pushing her towards the blonde. At least Bel is gentleman enough to catch her every time, securing her safely in his _warm, muscled_ arms…wait, what?

ANYWAY, knowing Bel to be an elite assassin, he probably saw it coming, so he probably saw what really happened and so she has no need to explain it to him. But still, it is so embarrassing! She has to gather all the dignity left inside her, just to bring her poise back. _And, _she seemed so weak; 'will give anyone the impression that she's a klutz.

Satsuki bid her final farewell before turning to Belphegor and gave a goodbye as well. She flipped her red hair and waved to him in a _girly _way, before flashing him a flirty smile. An slightly raised an eyebrow. Hmph, Satsuki is such a big flirt. She's a real man-stealer; a home-wrecker in the making. Honestly, why is she even friends with this bitch?

Well, it's not like An, herself is the nicest person. She also used to pick random guys at night and then flirt her way into robbing them.

_…_

Well, it's useless to ponder on the past.~

"Shishi! Finally, the annoying peasants are gone. 'Get to be alone with my little doll." Ah, that nickname again. She doesn't really like to be called that way. It gives the impression that she is some random ornament and/or an extension of Belphegor's property. As a woman of the twenty-first century, it is really degrading to be addressed that way. But when she thought about it, people had actually called her worse: little whore, scrawny bitch, ugly wench, unfuckable slut…

Belphegor managed to slip his way into the couch and sit next to An. He took the strawberry parfait that she ordered and licked the spoon. He noticed the cherry on top of the vanilla ice cream. A naughty smirk appeared on his princely lips as he placed the spoon by his mouth in a thoughtful manner. He remembered that tying a knot in a cherry stem is one of her biggest frustrations in life. If only she would accept his offer of teaching her how to. Oh he'll make sure it's not the only thing she'll learn.

"Don't sit so close to me. People might think we're together!" She whined, after she realized how 'close' the two of them are. Belphegor choose to not give her a reply and gave an amused chuckle instead. On the outside, the two of them looks like a teenage couple just hanging around, dating inside the café. She could hear the nosy bitches by the window gossiping about them; exclaiming how hot the blonde foreign guy and how she should just die and go to hell, 'coz she's not the least bit worthy to be his girlfriend.

She leaned her head to his shoulder which he reciprocated by placing his arm around her. Belphegor continued eating the parfait while An simply let herself be comfortable inside Bel's embrace. Hmm, this is nice.

How did they end up like this? Oh yeah, to annoy the Midori girls. It's not like they have romantic feelings for each other. In fact, days ago, she wouldn't even let him get near her.

It's just that this insane murderer, somehow…

_just became a real prince…_

_._

* * *

_**(Part 1) It all started…**_

* * *

_._

_We really all are back in the past. _

Sawada Tsunayoshi is walking the halls of the proud school of Namimori Middle. He was just musing to himself on how different it feels like in their current time than in the future ten years later. He can't help to feel happy all the same. The nostalgia of the peaceful present is a delightful atmosphere. Unlike the present, the future is a horrible place to live in. A war between two powerful mafia families, namely the Vongola and the Millefiore has broken out.

Indeed, their battle is not over. The future counterpart of Tsuna, Hibari, and Irie Shoichi has formulated a plan for all of them to defeat Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore. In order to do so, Tsuna obtained the Vongola Sky box, a powerful weapon that will let him capable of winning against the powerful Millefiore boss. But in order for Tsuna to open the box weapon, he must first obtain the seven arcobaleno seals. A task in which, he is to time travel back to the present and succeed in passing the tests that each arcobaleno will come to give him.

Meanwhile, Reborn advised him to continue on with his normal daily life and prepare for the arcobaleno that shall be in charge of giving him a trial. Oh yes, in this little moments, he can at least enjoy the tranquility of his normal life.

What tranquility?

Fine, his life is never in a state of tranquility. But it doesn't mean that he hates it. There are times that he would whine on how messed up his life has became, but he doesn't hate it. In fact, he's kinda getting used to it. He definitely missed his life here in Namimori.

Walking next to him is his ever-so-loyal right-hand man, sending glares to anyone who isn't Tsuna. Unlike his ever so loyal – almost number one fan attitude to his boss, Hayato is rather hostile towards anybody else.

Like the other guardians, Gokudera was also transported to the future. Ah, Tsuna wonders if Gokudera-kun managed to get into trouble. After all, their sudden disappearance would cause anyone to be worried. Bianchi might have been worried for Gokudera-kun, he is her younger brother. According to Reborn, if anyone asks, they could give the reason of 'being lost during a picnic.' Hope people bought it. Seems valid.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

Gokudera frowned at the sight before him. It was the baseball freak. Next to him is the crazy bitch who clings on Takeshi's arm, afraid that he would escape her clutches.

Tsuna felt cold daggers running on his spine as Mizuki Satsuki _glared_ at him. Oh, she's definitely aiming her eyes on the poor brunette. The pair made a stop before Tsuna and Gokudera, with Yamamoto flashing his cheerful smile to his friends.

Satsuki greet them as well. Tsuna could feel the sarcasm of her 'good morning' and 'welcome back.' It's like she's disappointed for seeing him come back alive and well. She always gets hostile around people who take her Take-kun away.

Yamamoto chuckled as usual – either used to her evilness or simply assumed that she was kidding. Gokudera narrowed his eyes, not missing the unspoken offense committed towards his boss. Yes, only towards Tsuna. Good-looking guys have a special place in the bitch's cold rotting heart.

"Well, since you boys haven't got enough of each other, considering that you were stock together for like…- forever! I would be excusing myself and look for An-chan." She released Yamamoto's arm and prepared to leave. She glanced to Tsuna in regard…yeah, she gave another heated glare before turning to Hayato. "See you later at class, Gokudera-kun!" She flashed him a flirty smile and made a cute gesture with her shoulders before leaving.

"Tch. Bitch!"

"Hii! Scary!"

"Ahahaha, don't mind her. She's just angry because we didn't invite her to the picnic…"

Gokudera quickly retorted that what Yamamoto is talking about is not a real picnic and NOT a joke. It's a serious matter that the baseball freak should learn to focus on instead of catering to the needs of some pampered spoiled kid.

Meanwhile, Tsuna realized something. Maybe the reason that Mizuki-san is angry at him is because of _that. _Maybe she just missed Yamamoto-kun and she felt worried about him. He heard that the two of them are pretty close. They were friends ever since childhood, and Yamamoto lets her cling to him unlike the other girls. Maybe he kinda mistook her anger for something shallow.

And then he remembered how she used to torture him and make fun of him for no reason at all.

Eh, she is known for being the meanest girl in school. Indeed, Mizuki Satsuki is Nami-middle's renowned top bitch. Her cruelty is well-known throughout the whole student body, especially to girls. He would hear occasional screams of terror whenever he would pass the girl's bathroom. Some part of him thinks that it might be some ghosts inhabiting the said room, but part of him knows it was Satsuki probably torturing some kid. Tsuna doesn't know which one is more terrifying. All he knows is that, she is a classic case of a bully who went overboard with her pranks.

Oh yes, evil indeed! Her mean-girl attitude projects a tough image that nobody defies her. Only a few number of people were able to make her submit. There is of course Hibari-san, who happens to be the most feared man in Namimori; Yamamoto-kun, also known as 'Take-kun', as well as other guys she finds adequately attractive; and of course, An-kaicho, her best friend in the whole wide world!

.

VARIOUS students were idling by the hallway as they make proper use of the free time during breaks. Most of them are simply mingling with their fellow students, catching up on the latest trend of clothes, computer games, and other different stories.

On the corner by the end of the hallway, a pair of white shoes steps into the scene. Adorned with black high socks as the Nami-middle's regulations dictated, her legs sways in movement as to make fair steps and walk with grace. Her hair tied in a pair of pony tails trails behind her as she continues to walk in her own phase.

One by one, each student clears the middle of the path as to give way to her, pausing whatever they are doing in favor of not getting in her way.

Meanwhile, students who are standing by the sides took notice of her presence. Some have switched their topic of gossip and began whispering about her; some have hearts on their eyes, indicating their admiration; while some simply raised their eyebrow, unfazed by the powerful figure.

Himemiya Anzaki, student council president of Namimori Middle stride the middle of the hallway as if she owns the place. Her aura speaks of confidence and undenied projection of authority. Holding her waist and looking straight, she makes sure everybody knows her presence.

Trailing right behind her is the first year representative, Hibari Sumire. With her hardworking and trustworthy personality, she has been the most favored individual by the president. Holding some sports equipment on her arms, she followed her kaicho without ease. Her prowess as an athlete is well known throughout the school, thus making her another sports icon.

"Madame President! Madame President! Any statement or words of wisdom?" Holding a camera on one hand and a microphone on another, a member of the school newspaper staff approach the kaicho and take a video interview.

Anzaki made a subtle smirk. She faced the camera and smiled. A smile that is not the least bit inviting; an arrogant one for the matter.

"In every girl is a princess. But not me. For I am a queen."

Huh. Bitch right? Well, she is _nice _and a _bitch _at the same time. No wait, Satsuki's bitchiness beats hers. So it's like she absorbs her bitchiness that she looks nice at the end. There's a scientific law for that, if unmistaken.

Whatever.

She's the president, so she _has _to be nice to people, and a bitch for those delinquent types. Besides, all girls are bitches. There are just some who prefers to be 'good girls'. Like they say: good girls are bad girls that aren't caught. It's just so happen that Himemiya is one of those who prefer to embrace her inner bitchiness. Screw up right?

Well who knows? No one knows. The 'student council president' is just one of the many persona that An portrays. Another is the Witch of the North. A mafia heiress raised to the underground side of our world; a professional hitman in the making. Perhaps this is where the bitchiness is rooted. The cruel side of the admirable kaichou. It lies in her veins as she is born with it. The blood of the nasty mafioso resides in her system and it shall never vanish. It will live within her till the day she dies.

On the other hand, Sumire is one of the kindest people one can meet. Unlike, An or Kyouya who happens to be Sumire's older brother, she is indeed a saint.

A polar opposite.

That someone as evi-…uggh…._strict_ as Hibari-san would have an imouto like Sumire. People, would say that it is how the Almighty Creator would balance our world.

"Uhuh, so about the – "

PAK!

The student journalist was interrupted when a soccer ball hits the back of the green-head.

Ouch.

"Kaichou, are you alright?"

The kaicho raised her head, a sweet smile on her face. Although if one would take a good look closely, the fake sweetness and annoyance is evident on her features. One could see on how the corner of her lips would twitch as to form a deadly frown.

Sumire picked up the offending soccer ball whereas the journalist and the rest of the students began to felt nervous. Not a moment to spare, a male voice was heard.

"Sorry, my bad!" He called out in neutrality. He jogged his way to the group as to retrieve his ball and apologized once again. The students tensed even more. Oh, if he only knew.

He's screwed.

"Excuse me for a moment." The kaicho turned to the journalist before turning back.

**PAK! BAM! BIFF! BOP! BWAK! GLOK! **

"**YOU!"**

"WAAAAHHH!"

The young student was only able to scream in terror as the (not-much) injured kaichou beat the crap of the idiot who dares to hit her. Accidental or intentional, it doesn't matter!

"BE **VERY **CAREFUL ON PLAYING WITH THAT SOCCER BALL! DIDN'T YOU KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO PLAY THAT THING INSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING! WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT HURT OR A SCHOOL PROPERTY WAS DAMAGED? YOU IDIOT! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE VICE-PRESIDENT!"

The rest of the students simply stood away in terror and silently back away and went elsewhere, careful not to get in the way of the berserk kaicho. Ah, she is so scary! That's why they vote for her. Not because she's pretty, or popular, or reliable, but because she's terrifying. It's not as if she's like this all the time. It's just that when angry or provoked, she throws a tantrum. Epic tantrum. Yeah, throwing tantrum like a boss!

"WAH! MY LADY, I'M SORRYYYYYY!" The 'vice-president' merely cried. It's the only thing he _can _do. The students simply felt sorry for him, or just have sweat-dropped on their head. It's kinda a common event. Tohru-fukukaichou always – yes, **always **get beaten up by An-kaichou. It's kinda like his role in life: to be on the receiving end of the casualties as a result of an angry An-kaicho.

Well, they still can't help but to feel sorry for him. He's a real nice guy. Very happy-go-lucky and fun-loving. He's like the class clown. He is not afraid to make a fool of himself just to make others laugh. He's a reliable pal that he is easy to befriend anyone and everyone – well, Hibari-san is always an exception.

And An-kaicho continue to beat the living crap out of Tohru. Well c'mon, he was asking for it. Aside from the accidental ball that hit Himemiya and other accidental stunts that he was able to pull, sometimes he actually provokes An-kaichou into beating him up. Eh, sadistic bastard.

Meanwhile, Sumire tried to calm her president down. If Tohru is the little devil in An's life then Sumire would be her angel. It's just her nature.

"HIIIEEE! An-kaicho is beating up Tohru-san again!"

An momentarily paused at the sound of the familiar voice. She dropped the almost-lifeless body of her victim.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" She exclaimed while tackling the said guy in a hug. Tsuna was dumbfounded at the unexpected gesture. Boy, he sure was been missed. "When I saw Hibari-san a while ago, I thought that you guys have already came back from the picnic."

"Ah, hai! We were lost, that's why it took us three days to go missing." Eh, when he said it, it sounds kinda dumb.

"OI! YOU DAMN WITCH! LET GO OF THE TENTH!" An turned her head to Gokudera. She let go of Tsuna before flashing him a mischievous smirk.

"Why? You want me to hug you instead, Gokudera?" Hayato blushed at her comment but immediately recovered. He snarled back at her while she continues to tease him. No reason, she just wants to tease him for her own amusement. Yamamoto simply chuckled at them. He would comment on how lucky Gokudera is, joining An-kaichou on teasing Hayato.

"Y-Y-Ya-Yamamoto-senpai!" Sumire cried.

Takeshi turned to her in regard, but he was met with a soccer ball on the face – ALMOST. He was able to ducked the flying object, only for the soccer ball to hit Tsuna instead. Gokudera reflexively assists his beloved boss, while An approach Sumire. The hit was kinda strong, considering that Sumire was a tough athlete. She has this habit to 'let go' of stuff in her hands when nervous. Swinging long items towards the object of her nervousness is also applicable.

An went at the back of Sumire and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You have something to tell Yamamoto, right?" Sumire looked at her kaichou for a moment. An gives her an encouraging smile. Summoning up all her courage, she nodded at her.

"Yamamoto!" An called out.

Takeshi turned his attention once again. Smiling, he was able to invite her into speaking her mind. Sumire took a step closer, blushing all the way.

_She does and she always have._

_Genuine feelings towards his senpai._

"Ya-Yamamoto-sen-!"

"An-chan!" Unfortunately for Sumire, she was interrupted by an accidental push done by her kaichou. This accidental push is well of course done by a tackled hug done by the newcomer.

"Satsuki." An mumbled. Scolding her slightly for what she has done.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, An-chan!" An glanced at her back only to see their friends. It was a little group of girls characterized by their 'enhanced' uniform, wearing trendy hairstyles, flashy accessories, and other stuff. The group of girls nodded and agreed a little exaggeratedly. They then began to ask her random questions and compliment her clothes and et cetera.

Meanwhile, Satsuki glanced around only to see some _loser _slut _hugging _her TAKE-KUN! She marched towards the pair, angry.

"YOU UGLY LITTLE FLIRT!" She pulled Sumire's hair, separating her from Yamamoto. Jealousy and anger is channeled through her actions and words as she assaulted/insulted the freshman. Takeshi quickly restrained the angry red-head, preventing her from hurting Sumire anymore. Anzaki rushed towards the commotion and comforted Sumire.

"OI SATSUKI, what's wrong with you?"

"Satsuki, you know about the warning I give you, right?"

Mizuki looked shocked, remembering about _the warning._ Her bullying ways has been no secret and so as the kaichou, she cannot tolerate her. Then she reasoned out about the _flirtation _that occurred between Sumire and Take-kun. It's not really a hug, it's more of _'hey you're falling, be careful, no, I'll catch you instead!'_ moment. Sumire simply lose her balance and Takeshi simply assist her.

"Oi Satellite, don't just go attacking students! It's uncalled for!" Tohru reprimanded. He just woke up and recovered a while ago during the commotion. He would refer to Mizuki as satellite. A pun he made-up for having a name that meant 'moon' and for hanging around Himemiya like a satellite floating around the planet. "Right, my lady?" He asked An, a little bit silly.

He then turned to Yamamoto and give him a fist pound, proceeded by a little handshake towards their chest and followed by a brief hug.

"Bro, I missed you!" He stated kiddingly, giving dramatic effects of a little bromance.

"Missed you too, bro!"

"Really? Can you kiss me?"

"Bro, hold still!" Takeshi then cupped Tohru's cheeks and made a move of kissing him, laughing all the way. Quite amused at their own foolishness and silliness. Meanwhile, the girls in the background are either shocked at the bromance, laughing at the comedic pair, or squealing at the yaoi scene. In the end, Tohru and Takeshi didn't kiss but laughed all the way.

"What? You wanna punch me too?" Tohru turned to Satsuki. "Later, I just got beaten up by my lady." An smirked proudly, cracking her knuckles in the process; having the urge to beat up Tohru again. How dare he flirt with Yamamoto?

"Oi, why is Tsuna still on the floor?" The vice-president inquired. Tsuna is still seeing stars due to the hit a while ago. Hayato is still attending to him, not caring on what's happening.

Tohru once tried to flirt with Hayato, but he always end up mad and want to punch him. Guy, has no sense of humor!

"Ano, it was probably my fault!" Sumire claimed. She then went towards her unconscious senpai to see if he's okay.

"It's not like the ball is that hard, I mean my lady is still alive." Tohru thought out loud. "Nah, her head is probably harder – KIDDING!" The idiot vice president backed away from Himemiya as she made an attempt to punch him, tired of being beaten up. Once a day is enough! He then went towards Tsuna to see how he is doing.

"Oi, Tsuna! You alive? C'mon, man up! I'm gonna rape you if you keep on sleeping!"

* * *

.

"Ano, Hime-chan?"

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" The red-head inquired.

Hariyama Himeko is a new student in Namimori. Together with her twin brother Monta, they transferred this morning, due to their father's job. Though being twins, she and her brother were nothing alike. Monta is a blond boy with big black eyes. He's quite short compared to his twin sister but seemed more mature. On the other hand, Himeko is a girl with long red hair, tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes are of gray shade, and she seemed more fun-loving and sociable compared to her short brother. She likes to be called Hime instead of her name.

"Have you tried the cake sold at Nami-café?"

Hime swings her head no. "No, we just got here, so weren't able to check things out."

"Then let's go there some time. They make the best cakes. I'm sure you're going to love them."

"That sounds fun!"

"Kyoko, you really love cakes, do you?" Hana commented.

"Hmm, shouldn't girls be watching their weights instead of spending money on cakes?" Monta though out loud.

Hime asked Kyoko to excuse her brother. She then makes fun of him, causing the two girls to giggle. Monta ignored them, and looked serious and stoic as usual. He's unreadable and he doesn't seem offended by her sister's remark.

The group continued their little tour around the school, getting to know each other, telling different stories and informing them about different stuff they need to know and other info they think is useful. The twins are new so they approached Kyoko to show them around. Hana was with her, so Hime ask her to tag along as well. So far, they have toured the gym, the pool, and some offices and help centers around the school. They just got back from the library and are now on their way towards the science lab.

"Ugh, can we take some other way instead." Hana said. A few meters away from them is a group of students, classified as highly annoying to Hana's book.

"Hmm? What's the problem, Hana-chan?" Hime asked. Hana made a pointing gesture with her head, towards the said group.

"You know in ever school, there's that group of students who walk around the corridors as if they own the place, if you dissed one of them they'll all dissed you and make you public enemy number one. Well behold, Namimori's own snobbish clique!"

A group of girls is chilling by the hallway. Loud and obnoxious, they are laughing as if they're mocking anyone that's not part of their group. Admittedly pretty, they were the most sought out girls in the whole school, rejecting any boys not good enough for any of them and dating all the hottest guys one can name of. With their good looks, perfect hair, and styled uniform, they project an atmosphere that they are better than you.

"They're not as bad as you make it sound them to be, Hana-chan." Kyoko commented. She took another look at the group. When she looks at them, it's like she saw a group of celebrities, complete with the sparkling background and a dramatic wind that blows their hair elegantly. "They're kinda nice."

Hana looked at her incredulously. "Kyoko, they called you a dumb-blonde who eats loads of sweet and hides her fat by holding your breath that's why you're dumb."

"Oh, you know they're just kidding!" She laughed. The three sweat-dropped. "Besides, there's An-kaichou! Hime and Monta should meet her. She'll be a great help to them!"

.

AN turned her head at the group. She saw Hana and Kyoko, accompanied by the two new students.

"Hariyama."

She feels odd. It's like the twins seem _not usual. _She has this feeling that Hime and Monta are different. She doesn't know _how different. _They're just _different. _She can't put her finger into it. Perhaps, she's just imagining things?

"Hime-chan, Monta-kun, this is Himemiya Anzaki. She's the student council president."

"Ah, so you're the famous kaichou of Namimori! Gosh, you're so pretty!" Hime commented. Holding An's hands, she continues to tell her different stuff. She touched An's hair, emphasizing how soft and shiny it is and complimented An on how fabulous she look over all.

Satsuki snorted _kissed up _and _annoying._

_Newbies._

"Hi Kyoko! Long time no see!" Tohru greeted. He approached the group of girls (plus Monta) and give An a bottle of iced tea.

"Change." An asked, as she held out her hand.

"Service Charge." He merely replied.

Tohru-fukukaicho is an eye-glass wearing guy. He has dark-blue hair and green eyes, and aside from being An's punching bag, he's role in life is to be Himemiya's errand boy.

"Ah, Tohru-san! This is Hariyama Monta and Hariyama Himeko. They're new!"

"Hey! I'm Tohru. I'm the vice-president."

"This idiot is also the council's F.O." Anzaki added.

"Financial Opportunist." He kid. "So if you have a problem with money – OW! Oi An! I noticed you've been hitting me a lot…just because you're a girl – OW! Change topic!"

He then turned to Monta, "Hey bro, you have a girlfriend? I don't think so – no offense! But you seem lacking in Vitamin C – Vitamin Chicks!"

"Don't annoy him!" And she smacked him at back of the head.

"And this is Mizuki Satsuki, she's also in our class." Kyoko continued.

Satsuki inspected her nails, not even sparing the twins a glance; expressing her disinterest in meeting the new students. Kyoko looked at the twins in apology; embarrassed for their classmate's rude behavior.

Then Tohru spoke up.

"This is how you introduce people. This is the kendo-club captain's ex-girlfriend," he gestured to An, "this is the baseball ace's girlfriend," he gestured to Satsuki, "and this girl," he pointed to Kyoko, "is Sawa-!" Hana covered his mouth in attempt to silence him. Damn vice president and his big mouth!

Anzaki looked pissed, '_this guy';_ While Kyoko looked curious. Satsuki on the other hand is the only who's happy.

"Take-kun and I are not together. But we are more than friends~" Eh, that statement is so 'show biz'.

Nobody listened to Satsuki while she _announced _how close she is to Yamamoto. Meanwhile, Hana continued the set of introductions.

"And they are the rest; you two don't need to know them." Hana stated. Short and simple, way a go Hana!

"What the?"

"What did you say, Kurokawa?"

"You'll regret this!" And so, the group of girls began to bitch with one another. Not a second to spare and Mizuki joined the feud. The odds of winning are low but Hana may not look like it, but she has a profound vocabulary. Insults is one of her strong points.

"Hey, you two are twins are right? How come you don't look like each other?" Tohru asked.

"That's because we're fraternal twins." Hime replied.

"Oh, usually with twins, people tend to play 'spot the difference' between the two; since you're fraternal, let's see the similarities…"

"Didn't I tell you not to annoy them?"

"What? They're related. They have got to be physically similar with each other. Just like you and your baby brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Um,…yeah…" An paused, seemed hesitant to answer the question. It's true she has a brother, but she prefers to let the topic untouched.

"Heh! Look at that! We have something in common!" Hime exclaimed, being enthusiastic on befriending the kaichou once again. Unfortunately, An still felt uncomfortably different to the two of them. What is this feeling?

"I got it!" Tohru snapped. "Your eye-colors are the same!"

"No, they don't!"

"Hime-chan's eye color is gray, while Monta-kun's black."

"Monta's eye-color is not black."

"Then, what color is it?"

"Dark Gray."

"Ushishi, close enough!" That laugh! Where did An, heard that laugh?

"Aww, only Hime-chan liked my joke." Tohru sulked, An didn't even hit him and Kyoko merely stared at him. Monta has no reaction at all.

But albeit automatically, his head rise remembering something. "Hey my lady! Mochida replaced you with an ugly cow!"

And that's when everybody laughed. An chuckled a bit but hit him in the arm. That is so uncalled for. She knows it's weird to laugh about the idea that her ex replaced her with someone less attractive than her. Well c'mon, who would be happy if you're pretty and someone replaced you with someone so ugly. Oh, that was the bitch talking.

She then hit him again for being insensitive, he was really asking for it.

"Harder." Tohru suggested, not feeling enough pain. Himemiya hit him again, harder as he requested.

"Harder." And she hit him again.

"Harder! - Fuck me harder!"

**PAK! **

And that was from An, Kyoko, and even Hana.

_Perverted Idiot._

_._

* * *

**Target III TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**.**

**AN: **I feel that I tend to repeat stuffs, so yeah…I did try to think carefully what I'll write, but I think I overthink it and I can't write anymore. It's so _limited and restrained. _So this chapter is a product of my 'unlimited' style of writing. So if it's not good then please forgive me :)

I know. humor fail!

Tohru is kinda the resident idiot/class clown who's embarrassing to be with in public - he doesn't hold back on the idiotic-perverted jokes.

This chap is like the beginning of another stage/arc in this fic. The TYL arc would be in another stage, but I think I would make it into something like an omake - until I changed my mind...hehe :)))

I based Bel's clothing on the one he used to wear in the recent arc in the manga.

What Satsuki did as a form of greeting is called a _beso; _Meanwhile, the part where Tohru and Takeshi greet each other is that common gesture guys often do; I don't know what it's called but it involves a quick handshake and then a quick hug after placing their still-joined-together fists by their chests.


End file.
